I KNOW WHO KILL ME
by lee eun san
Summary: entah apa yang telah aku lakukan ketika aku terbangun aku di kejutkan dengan menghilangnaya sebelah kaki dan tanganku. terlebih lagi kenapa semua orang memanggilku dengan nama itu! ya tuhan sungguh aku tak mengerti! ada apa ini. dduuaaarrr i'm suck at the summary pokoknya ini ff dengan pairing kyumin n chenmin. new chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: LEE EU SAN

GENRE : MYSTERY, ROMANTIC, TRAGEDY

CAST :

LEE SUNG MIN

CHO KYU HYUN

KIM MIN SEOK a.k.a XIUMIN (EXO)

KIM JONG DAE a.k.a CHEN (EXO)

annyeong ini epep terinspirasi dari sebuah film dengan judul yang sama yang diperankan oleh lindsay lohan. q cuma suka ama judulnya aja. mengenai isi ceritanya nanati akau akan buat berbeda,, yah kalopun ada yang sama itu murni karena saya benar-benar menyukai film ini.

let's check it out!

SUMMARY

entah apa yang akan aku lakukan ketika aku terbangun aku di kejutkan dengan menghilangnaya sebelah kaaki dan tanganku. terlebihlagi kenapa semua orang memanggilku dengan nama itu! ya tuhan sungguh aku tak mengerti! ada apa ini.

PROLOGUE

seorang yeoja berjalan perlahan meniti tangga yang mengarah ke sebuah podium kecil yang berhiaskan sebatang besi yang tertancap tepat di tengahnya.

sengaja langkahnya dibuat seerotis mungkin. matanya yang bulat sengaja dia kedipkan bebrapa kali pada kumpulkan namja hidung belang yang berdiri mengelilingi podiumnya. beberapa tangan jahil suksem membelai paha mulusnya yang hanya dilapisi sebuah rok sangat pendek yang bahkan saking peneknya pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan tersembul keluar dari dalamnya.

perlahan namun pasti dia menaiki "pangung"nya dan mulai meliukkan tubuh sexynya kekanan dan kekiri. sontak teriakan riuh memenuhi sebuah bar mewah yang di huni oleh puluhan namja kaya yang brejat. sesekali dia mendekat ke ujung podium guna menggoda salah satu namja beruntung yang mungkin akan sedikit diberikan kenikmatan dengan memepertontontkan belahan dadanya yang sangat mengooda. sentuhan bahkan remasan sering ia rsakan saat ia mendekati namjanya. yah dia lah LEE SUNG MIN primadona cantik dari ILSAN

Di sisi lain seorang yeoja mungil nan cantik tengah berdiri di sebuah ruang kelas guna membacakan sebuah cerita yang ia tulis. yeoja cantik berhidung mancung dan bermata sipit ini sedari tadi sibuk membaca tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari sebagian murid namja yang tertuju padanya. entah fantasi apa yang ada dalam fikiran mereka. yang pasti paras cantiknya bisa membuat bidadari ragu akan kecantikanya sendiri. salah seorang namja pengagumnya nampak tersenyum puas saat senyuman yang dia tujukan pada sang yeoja cantik di balas dengan sebuah senyum pula.

"nah,, begitulah kisahnya.,, ini masih tahap awal aku akan menyelesaikannya segera"

"prok..prok..prok" tepukan tangan para pendengar riuh terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas saat yeoja cabtik tadi mengakhiri sesi ceritanya.

"wah,, ceritamu sngat menarik nona Kim min seok" puji songsaeniminnya.

"gamsahamnida,songsaeng" katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

...TBC...

DDUUAAAAARRR! HAHAHAAH MIAN CERITANYA BARU SEDIKIT SENGAJA MAU LIHAT DULU RESPON DARI READER. LANJUT APA NGGAK INI EPEP YAH... DITUNGGU KOMEN NYA


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR: LEE EU SAN

GENRE : MYSTERY, ROMANTIC, TRAGEDY

MAIN CAST :

LEE SUNG MIN

CHO KYU HYUN

KIM MIN SEOK a.k.a XIUMIN (EXO)

KIM JONG DAE a.k.a CHEN (EXO)

Cast yang lain akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.

SAYA CUMA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA SAJA, TETAPI HIDUP DAN MATI MEREKA ADA DI TANGAN TUHAN! SUPER JUNIOR MILIK PARA ELF TAPI KUSUS EUNHYUK OPPA DI BOOKING BUAT TEMAN HIDUP SAYA SELAMANYA. *DIRAJAM PARA JEWELS* ok gak perlu dengeri lagi omongan gila author sarap ini. Let's check the first chapter out!

*I KNOW WHO KILL ME: CHAPTER 1*

XIUMIN POV

"eunnghhhh…" lenguhku saat aku mulai tersadar. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut tak karuan sekarang. Eh tapi tunggu.

"astaga, dimana aku sekarang kenapa tubuhku terikat seperti ini, dan kenapa juga disini gelap sekali" kataku panic karena mendapati tubuhku tergeletak sebuah ruangan gelap tak berpenghuni.

"apa ada orang? Kumohon janga bercanda! Lepaskan aku! Kumohon! Kataku sambil mulai terisak.

"umma, appa, sandeul…. Tolong aku!" teruiakku.

XIUMIN POV END

AUTHOR POV

FLASHBACK ON

Seperti biasa hari ini lagi-lagi yeoja berparas ayu bak malaikat itu memoles wajahnya di depan sebuah kaca besar yang dengan sangat baik merefleksikan setiap lekuk kesempurnaan wajahnya. Yah, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dia tengah bersiap tampil dia ata "panggung"-nya. Sebenarnya masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum giliranya tampil namun nampaknya para namja diluar sana sudah tak sabar untuk melihat aksinya di atas sana. Sontak saja mereka sedari tadi berteriak keras- keras memangil namanya agar dia segera muncul dan menghibur mereka. Suara bising akibat teriakan sekumpulan namja-namja bejat itu mulai mengusik seseorang.

"YAK! PALLIWAYO! Kau tak dengar semua teriakan mereka,eoh! Kau tuli atau bodoh! Aku bisa gila kalau mreka terus berteriak seperti itu! Aku sudah hamper tuli setiap hari mendengar mereka terus-terusan memanggil namamu!" marah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih tampak sangat cantik dan errr,, sexy di usianya yang bahkan sudah mencapai kepala 4.

"cepat selesaikan acara dandanmu sebelum mereka muali berulah! Aiiggoo aku bisa mati kalau kau terus seperti ini!" imbuhnya lagi sambil mendengus kesal menatap yeoja lawan bicaranya yang masih tampak asik memoles wajahnya tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya.

"biarkan saja mereka terus berteriak, bahkan aku masih punya waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum tampil. Mereka saja yang terlalu tidak sabaran." Ucapnya dingin lagi-lagi tanpa memandang kearah yeoja paruh baya itu.

"astaga! Kau mau tanggung jawab kalau nanati mereka berulah,eoh! Tak cukupkah kejadian kemarin. Mereka bisa berubah melebihi orang gila kalau kau tak segera muncul dihadapan mereka! Kau sanggup membayar semua kerugianku kalau mereka sampai merusak barku,eoh! Astaga" katanya kesal sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Dia sungguh dibuat stress hebat akibat ulah "anak emas"-nya ini.

"kumohon cepatlah keluar, sebelum barku berubah jadi ring tinju" katanya dengan suara sedikit melembut. Dia sadar, main kasar dengan kata-kata yang dia ungkapkan maka yeoja itu malah makin tak menganggapnya

"sabar,, teukki,, sabar! Selama yeoja brengsek ini masih menghasilkan banyak uang untukmu, kau hatus sabar." Ungkapnya dalam hati berusaha menormalkan amarahnya yang tadi sudah hamper mrncapai puncaknya.

"ttssk,,, baiklah aku akan segera naik! Kalau perlu sekarang juga. Tapi…" yeo=ja itu menggantungkan kalimatnya

"yak! Bicara yang jelas, gadis brengsek!" serunya kembali kesal sambil menatapnya tajam.

"hiishh,, kau tak sabaran sekali. Awas nanti kerutan di wajahmu makin bertambah! Kau tak maukan si raccon besar itu meninggalkanmu dan beralih ke yoja lain yang lebih muda dan cantik darimu" katanya tenang tanpa sedikitpun merasa takut atau ragu di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"MWO.. YAK NEO! Berani sekali kau mengataiku keriput! Dasar gadis brengsek! Cepat katakab apa maksudmu sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran dan mengambil pistol untuk menembak kepalamu!" makinya kesal. Sungguh bicara denganya membuat seluruh urat syaraf di tubuhnya menegang.

"tsssk ternyata kau sama saja seperti mereka, tak sabaran. Baiklah aku mau tampil sekarang tapi mereka harus membayarku lebih karena ini belum waktuku tampil, eotte?" katanya lagi sambil memoleskan bedak di sekitar pipi chubbynya.

Yeoja lawan bicaranya tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"hhaaahh,, baiklah aku akan menemui mereka dan membicarakan permintaanmu barusan! Tapi ingat kalau nanti mereka setuju kau harus segera naik! Tak ada alasan lagi! Arraso!" tegasnya sebelum berlalu keluar kamar rias yang letaknya tepat di samping bawah panggung.

Setelah puas dengan tatanan wajahnya, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati deretan baju-baju minim yang tergantung di sebuah gantungan kecil tepat di sebelah tempatnya merias. Dia mulai melihat-lihat kostum apa yang akan ia kenakan malam ini. Setelah sedikit menimbang-nimbang dia memutuskan untuk memakai sebuah dress mini berwarna merah berpotongan dada rendah yang bahkan saking rendahnya hanya mampu menutupi seperempat bagaian dadanya yang memiliki ukuran diatas rata-rata.

Gaun minim itu sudah melekat sempurna ditubuh indahnya. Walaupun dia bisa dibilang adalah seorang gadis penghibur, belum ada seorangpun yang berhasil untuk mengambil mahkota keperwannanya. Dia selalu menagancam akan meinggalkan bar ini agar pemiliknya tak menjual tubuhnya. Dia hanya mau menari dan sedikit bercumbu tanpa ada hubungan intim.

Other side,

Disebuah kamar mewah yang didominasi warna biru di hampir seluruh bagian dan perabotan yang ada didalamnya nampak seorang gadis cantik bermata sipit yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptop kesayanganya. Kadang dia merengut kesal kadang pula dia tersenyum riang saat tangan mungilnya menghentak di setiap tuts keybord laptopnya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

" chagi,, berhentilah sebentar. Apa kau tak lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa,eoh?" katanya sambil mengusap rambut hitamnya pelan

"eh,, umma. Kapan masuk? Kenapa aku tak sadar kalau umma masuk ya,, kkkk….." kekehnya pelan

"iisshh, terang saja kau tak sadar matamu itu terus saja mengadap layar, aigoo chagi apa kau tidak lelah. Sekarang bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi kau masih saja duduk diam menatap layar bodoh itu!" kata sang umma kesal melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya yang semakin mengkhawatirkan.

"aigo,, ummaku yang cantik jangan marah,ne.. nanti cantiknya hilang lho!" goda sang anak

"iisshh,, kalian anak dan ayah sama saja! Setiap hari selalu mangacuhkanku dan lebih memilih menatap layar jelek dan bodoh itu!" katanya sang umma merajuk.

"kkkkkk…. Umma siapa yang mengabaikanmu. Mana bisa aku begitu?" kata sang anak tak terima

"hhhaaahh,, buktinya kau dari tadi sore tak keluar kamar dan menemani umma makan! Kau lebih senang bersama dengan mainan bodohmu itu dari pada mengobrol dengan umma! Heran apa bagusnya sih alat-alat itu! Katanya kesal sambil melepaskan pelukanya dari tubuh anaknya.

Sang anak tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik menatap sang umma yang kini sedang menunjukan wajah kesalnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada. Bibir mungilnya komat-kamit tanpa suara. mungkin dia mengumpat namun karena masih menghargai anaknya jadilah ia hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"aigooo,, umma,, mianhae. Aku yang salah. Bukan maksudku untuk mengacuhkan umma. Tapi sungguh aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku ini." Katanya lembut namun sang umma tampaknya maish saja melayangkan aksi merajuknya.

"umma,," katanya

"….." tak ada balasan

"umma, mianhe,,," sekali lagi sang umma masih tetap bertahan.

Wajah menyesal mulai terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya dan sebulir airmata sukses melunjur turun dari mata sipitnya..."hhiikss,,, hhiiksss,, uumm,,,hhiikss,,, mmaaa…hhikkss,,,," katanya sambil terisak pelan .

Sang umma yang menyadari kalau anaknya menagis segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sendu kearah putrinya itu.

"ehh,, kenapa kau menangis chagi,,, aaiggooo…" katanya sayang sambil merengkuh tubuh anaknya kedalam pelukan.

"hab,,hhisskk,,iiss,,, umma marah..hiikss,,, padaku,,," katanya masih sambil terisak.

"aigo,,, mana ada umma yang tega marah pada anaknya,eoh. Umma hanya sedikit kesal saja pada kalian berdua. Mian kalau itu membuatmu terluka. Maafkan umma, ne" katanya lembut sambil mengelus sayang rambut hitam sang anak.

"eum,,," jawabnya senang

Cklek…

Pintu kamar bernuansa dominan biru itu terbuka menampakkan sesosok namja tampan dengan stelan piama seragam dengan wanita yang di panggil umma tadi. Dia tampak sedang mengusap matanya perlahan sebelum mulai bicara.

"aigooo,, disini kau rupanya, jeonngie… aku mencarimu" katanya sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar.

"iisshh,, sudahlah hannie kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan laptop bodohmu sehingga tak menyadari aku pergi meninggalkanmu!" katanya kesal sambil menyudahi acara pelukanya dengan sang anak dan kini menatap tajam kearah namja yang dipangilnya hannie tadi.

"aku sedang bekerja, yeobo. " alihnya.

Sang istri mencibir kesal mendengar alasan yang lagi-lagi sama keluar dari mulut lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya sejak 20 tahun lalu itu.

"apa bekerja seharian di kantormu tak membuatmu puas,eoh! Kau menyebalkan!" katanya kesal dan langsung meninggalkan sang suami.

"iisshh,, appa! Alasanmu itu buruk sekali! Tak bisakah kau sedukit kreatif,eoh! Aigo!" kata sang anak sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"yak! Minnie bukanya membantu appa kau malah ikutan menceramahi appa. Haiiss kau ini nakal sekali!" kata sang ayah

"arra, arra. Sudah sana kejar umma! Sebelum nanti appa tak mendapatkan jatah.. kkkkk" katanya sambil tertawa senang.

"YAK! Anak nakal siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu,eoh! Sini kau biar appa hukum!" kata sang appa lalu berlari berusaha memeluk anaknya namun sayang sang anak rupanya sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan ayahnya ini jadi sangat mudah baginya untuk berkelit dari kejaran sang ayah.

"wwleekkk…wlleeeekk,,wwlleekk appa sudah tua! Makanya lamban!" serunya lagi

"YAK! XIUMIN! APPA KAU BILANG ANAK NAKAL! SINI KAU!" seru sang appa lagi

"eiittss,, tidak kena appa!" ejeknya saat ia lagi-lagi berhasil berkelit

" Umma! Appa mau memukulku umma! Tolong…!" Teriak sang anak lantang. sontak dalam sekejap sang umma sudah muncul diambang pintu sambil berkecak pinggang dan menatap sang suami tajam. Sang pelapor sekarang sudah berlari menghambur sang umma dan bersembunyi tepat dibalik tubuh ramping dan sexy ummanya.

"chagi,, dia yang mulai…" kata sang appa mencoba memberi pengertian

"anio umma apa yang nakal. Akau hanya bicara jujur tapi dia tak terima." Bantah sang anak dengan aegyonya mencoba mencari pembelaan dari sang umma.

"chagi / umma " rengek mereka bersamaan.

"…"

sang umma masih saja diam tanpa sedikitpun merspon rengekan keduanya.

"chagi / umma " rengeknya lagi

"hhaiisss! Tak bisakah kalian semua diam aku tak bisa tidur kalau kalian terus saja berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Ini dirumah bukan di hutan! Tsskk dasar ayah dan anak sama saja! Kekanakan! Kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari sebelah kamar yang tepat menghadap ke kamar tempat ketiga orang tadi berdiri.

"eh,, kau bangun" kata sang kakak yang langsung menyadari bahwa sang adiklah yang barusan berbicara.

"tsk! Bagaimana aku tak bangun kalian semua berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila! Aaiisshhh! Dosa apa akau punya keluarga aneh seperti kalian!

Hening sejenak kemudian

Pletak, pletak, pletak ….

Tiga jitakan sukses mendarat di kepalannya akibat ulahnya barusan.

"YAK! APPO! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR SEPARTI BANGSA BAR-BAR!" keluhnya tak terima.

"salah siapa mengataiku aneh,dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" kata sang kakak kesal.

Kedua orang taunya tampak setuju dan mengangguk bersamaan menyetujui kata-kata anak pertamanya barusan.

"tsk,, bagaimana aku tak mengatai kalian aneh kalau kalian masih berteriak dan bermain kejar-kejaran di pagi buta seperti ini,eoh! Tak sadarkah kalian kalau ini sudah jam 1 malam! Astaga. Dan lagi kalian semua bukan lagi anak kecil kenapa kalian masih saja bertingkah layaknya nak TK,eoh!" semburnya lagi sambil terus mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyukl akibat tiga jitakan yang sukses menderanya

Ketiga orang tadi hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar kelakar jujur dari seorang anak yang bahkan usianya baru menginjak 15 tahun. Ketiganya hanya bisa mneggaruk tengkuk meteka yang tak gatal sebagai pelampiasan rasa malu mereka

"tsk,, tadi teriak sekarang diam,, aaiishh,, sudahlah terserah kalian saja! Aku mau tidur besok aku ada ujian! Awas kalau samapi besok aku mendapatkan nilai yang jelek kalian akan terima balasanya!" katanya tegas lalu melangkah kembali kekamarnya sambil membanting pintunya keras.

"aigooo,, anak itu kenapa bisa….? Astaga…" kata sang appa heran.

"sebenarnya dulu umma ngidam apasih waktu mengandungnya! Kenapa dia waktu lahir dia jadi seperti itu,eoh" kali ini sang anak pertama yang melontarkan pertanyaanya

"isshh,, kalian berdua diam! Kembali kekamar dan tidur!" tegas sang umma

"tapi cha…/ tapi…umm.."

"TAK ADA PROTES! CEPAT MASUK KAMAR DAN TIDUR! KALAU AKU LIHAT ADA YANG BELUM TIDUR AWAS SAJA KALAIN!" katanya tegas lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih menatapnya memelas.

"haaahh,, baiklah umma" kata sang anak.

"ne chagi" kali ini sang appa ikut pasrah.

Back to the Bar

Yeoja paruh baya tadi sudah kembali kedalam ruang rias dengan wajah yang sedikit berbinar karena ternyata tawaranya untuk menaikkan tarif anak emasnya dengan mudah di setujui oleh para pelanggan setianya.

"aigoo,, sebenarnya ilmu apa yang kau miliki sehingga begitu banyak orang yang memujamu, eoh! Aku sungguh heran! Aku bahkan punya puluhan gadis yang bekerja sepertimu. Tapi hanya kau dan hyukjae yang "laris". Katanya sambil membantu gadis tadi menaikki tangga menuju pangung.

"aku tak tahu" jawabnya singkat.

Yeoja itu muncul dari balik kelambu merah yang memisahkan antara rauang rias dengan tempatnya berdiri yang disebutnya pangung ini. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah pangung seperti pada umumnya. Panggung tempatnya berdiri hanyalah sebuag meja panjang yang di tengahnya terdapat beberapa batang besi yang menancap kuat.

Music mulai mengalun lembut. Sang yeoja memulai aksinya dengan berjalan perlahan sambil mengerling nakal kea rah kumpulan namja yang berada dibawahnya. Tatapan memuja sontak menguar dari setiap pasang mata yang berada di bar malam itu. Dia meliukkan tubuh sexynya kekiri dan kekanan dengan sangat menggoda. Membuat hamper seluruh bagian bawah para namja pemujanya sesak.

"sial,, padalah dia hanya menari begitu saja, adik kecilku sudah begini tersiksa!" batin salah seorang namja

"dia sungguh luar bisa. Aku jadi ingin menikmati tubuhnhya! Astaga ,, kau pasti akan lebih indah tanpa sehelaipun pakaian yang menempel ditubuhmu!" batin satunya lagi

"kau akan jadi milikku!" kata seorang namja yang tampak duduk diam di sudut ruangan namun masih bisa dengan nyaman memandang sang yeoja primadona melancarkan aksinya.

Dia tampak melambaikan tanganya pada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh ari panggung. Sang yeoja yang merasa langsung dating dan menghampiri namja tadi.

"ada apa tuan,?" tanyanya ramah

"aku mau dia menemaniku malam ini." Kata sang namja dingin

"eh, nugu? Apa maksud tuan yeoja yang sedang menari itu?' katanya memastikan.

"ne, aku mau dia ada di kamarku malam ini. Berapapun tarifnya akan ku bayar." Katanya lagi-lagi dengan nada dingin dan berwibawa.

"mianhanda, tuan dia tidak akan bisa menemani tuan. Tapi jangan kha…"

"aku bilang aku mau dia. Apa kau tuli,hah?" serunya marah

"tapi tuan , dia tidak pernah melayani seseorangpun. Pekerjaanya disini murni hanya sebagi penari striptis saja tidak lebih." Papar sang yeoja

"tssk,, jinjja gadis yang menarik! Baiklah kalau begitu tapi buat aku bisa naik ke panggung itu bersamanya, bisa?" katanya lagi

"oh,, tentu. Dia memang akan selalu mengambil satu namja beruntung yang akan menari bersamanya diatas sana. Saya akan menusulkan tuan padanya," katanya sang yeoja.

"hhmm,, baiklah. Ini untukmu." Katanya sambil menyerakhan segepok uang [ada sang yeoja/

"eh,, gamsahamnida, tuan. Saya akan segera menyuruhnya memanggil anda dan saya juga akan membuatnya memberkan hadiah pada anda.

"baiklah, aku tunggu." Jawabnya.

Sang yeoja kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan namja tadi. Kini seringai mengerikan Nampak di parasnya yang rupawan.

"jadi belum ada yang bisa menyentuhmu,eoh,, menarik" gumam sang namja.

Yeoja tadi menghampiri sang dj yang sedang asik memainkan music. Dia mebisikkan sesuatu kemudian memeberikan beberapa lembar unga kepadanya. Dalam sekejap musikpun berhenti membuat para namja yang sedari tadi asik menikmati tarian sang primadina memekik kesal.

"YAK! SIAPA YANG MEMATIKAN MUSIKNYA! CEPAT NYALAKAN!" teriak seseorang

"KAMI BAHKAN MEMBAYAR LEBIH UNTUK INI!" Teriak seorang lagi.

Dan kemudian teriakanteriakan mulai bermunculan dari semua penguin bar itu. Sang primadonapun Nampak sedikit kebigungna karena tak biasanya ada hal semacam ini. Sebagai penampil yang priofesional dia berusaha mengendalikan keadaan.

"maaf, tuan-tuan semuanya. Mungkin ada sedikit kesalahan, maafkan kamii, ne,, " katanya dengan desahan yang sengaja dibuatnya.

"aku yakin sebentar lagi akan kembali. Kalian sabarkan menungguku,,,, katanya sambil mengerling nakal ke seorag namja dengan kemeja putih yang Nampak sedang berdiri dengan mulut menganga sambil menatapnya.

Tak berapa lama seorang yeoja ikut naik ke panggung.

"mianhanda, tuan-tun sekalian,, maafkan atas ketidak nyamanan barusan. Baiklah sebagai permintaan maf dari kami, kami akan menujukkan show special pada anda malam ini. Nikmatilah sebentar lagi. Akan ada kejutan untuk anda semua.

Dan music kembali mengema namun kali ini ditambah dengan kucuran air yang mengalir deras dari atas mereka. Sang penari yang menyadari ulah sang yeoja hanya bisa mencibir sambil mengumpat pelan. Sebelum turun dari pangung yeoja tadi membisikan sesuatu padanya

"nanti pilihlah tuan yang duduk di pojokan sana, dia aka memberikanmu banyak tips, ingat! Pilih dia atau kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti!" bisiknya singkat lalu melangkah pergi dari pangung.

"tsk! Dasar brengsek!" umpatnya dalam hati

Dia kembali meliukkan tubuhnya di tengah derasnya kucuran airnyang mengalir. Sontak saja dalam sekejap tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan membuat pakaian dalamnya tercetak sempurna digaun mini yang ia kenakan. Bahkan bra hitamnya sangat terlihat dari kejauhan. Kini stiap gerakan yang ia lakukan makin terlihat erotis membuat para namja di bawhnya berteriak histeris. Tak jarang banyak dari mereka yang tak tahan menahan gejolak lalu menari salah seorang gadis di sana untuk menyalurkan hasrat mereka atau ada juga yang berlari ke toilet untuk bermain solo.

Dia berjalan mendekat ke ujung pangung dan menarik tengkuk namja tampan itu dan melumat bibirnya keras. Sang namja yang masih terkejut Nampak hanya bisa terdiam mendapat kecupn ganas dari sang primadona. Sesaat kemudian barulah ia sadar dan mulai membalasnya tak kalah kasar. Namun sayang sang yeoja dengan segera mendorong dadanya dan berjalan menjau sambil mengerling nakal padanya. Sang namja hanya bisa berteriak kesal sambil merutuki kebodohanya.

Sebenarnya sang yeoja tadi hanya ingin melihat sekilas lelaki yang tadi di sarankan oleh bossnya tadi. Merasa sudah menemukanya, dia sengaja turun dan meghampiri namja yang duduk lumayan jauh dari tempatnya beraksi. Saat sudah sampai di mejanya, dia langsung naik kepangkuan sang namj dan menatapnya .

Aksinya ini sontak membuat puluha orang namja lainya berteriak tak terima akan keberuntungan sang namja yang bahkan sedari tadi hanya duduk diam disana.

"kau kenapa hanya duduk disini,eoh?" kata sang yeoja

"aku hanya tak ingin bersentuhan dengan orang lain yang tidaj aku kenal." Jawabnya dingin

"hheemm,, kau cukup menarik. Baiklah ayo ikut aku naik, kau mau?" katanya sambil lagi-lagi mengerlingkan mata bulatnya

"tentu, jika kau memaksa!" jawabnya santai namun kali ini ditambah dengan sebuah seringai yang terukis di wajah tampanya.

"hahaahahah,, baiklah aku memaksa tuan,,,"

"pangil aku Sung hyun, Choi Sung Hyun." Katanya singkat

"ah,, ne, sunghunie,,, will follow me, wan't you?" godanya

"sure, with my pleasure my dear.." katanya sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya ke yeoja mungil yang dengan santainya bertengger di atas pangkuannya.

Dilumatnya bibir menggoda sang yeoja membuat puluhan orang tak terima "lagi".

Ciuman itu kian lama kian panas, sang namja bergantian menghisap bibir atas dan bawah sang yeoja. Yeoja yang awalnya hanya berniat menggoda kini nampak sudah pasrah dan ikut menikmati kuluman bibir sang namja yang tersa begitu menuntut dan memaksa namun anehnya dia menerimanya.

"euunnghhh,," satu lenguhan yang mati-matian ia tahan akhirnya dengan tidak elit keluar dari bibirnya mana kala sang namja dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Saat bibirnya sedikit terbuka lidah nakal sang namja sukses menerobos masuk dan mulai membelit lidahnya mencoba negajaknya bertarung didalm sana. Tak lupa pula dia mengabsen satu persatu dereta gigi dan sesekali mengelitik langit-langit mulut yeoja itu. Cumbuan sang namja membuat sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lemas seketika. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia fikirkan selain mendesah pasrah dalam kungkungan lengan kekar namja yang bahkan baru bererapa menit lalu ia temui.

Teriakan protes terus saja berkoar dari mulut para namja yang merasa tak terima primadonanya di monoppli oleh seorang saja, hei jangan lupakan mereka juga membayar cukup mahal untuk ini. Yeoja paruh baya yang bertindak sebagi boss di bar ini agaknya sudah bisa menerka akan seperti ini jadinya maka dengan segare dia mebgeluarkan lagi salah seorang nak emasnya yang lain

"tuan-tuan biarkan saya yang melanjutkan permaina ini, eotthe..? desah seorang yeoja sexy yang hanya berbalut sebuah dres hitam sangat minim yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kelambu sama seperti waktu yeoja pertama tadi muncul.

Sontak pandangan para namja itu langsung berbalik lagi mentap pangung. Yah selain yeoja pertama tadi yeoja yang satu ini juga adalah idola mereka. Wajahnya tak kalah cantik dan tubuhnya tak kalah sexy dari sang penari awal tadi. Yeoja dengan nama pangung jewel itu dengan segera memulai aksinya. Sekali lagi mata-mata bejat mereka kembali berbinar melihat surga dunia di hadapan mereka. Jewels terkenal lebih agresif dari sang bunny. Yah yeoja awal tadi bernama paggung bunny. Tak jarang jewel bersedia mengoral salah serang pengunjung yang beruntung. Ani tidak benar-benar beruntung sebenarnya melainkan berkantung tebal. Setelah dia selesai perform maka ia akan melang sendiri dirinya, dan siapa saja yang berani membayarnya paling tinggi yang akan mendapatkan servicenya. Namun sama seperti bunny, jewels hanya akan mencumbunya tak lebih.

Sang bunny tampaknya mulai kesulitan bernafas karena lamanya mereka berciuman namun sayangnya sang namja tak berniat menyudahi ciumanya. Bunny memukul dada sang namja berharap ia sadar kalau nafasnya sudah hamper sampai di ujungnya. Beruntung sang namja mau melepaskan kulumannya

"hohs,,hosh,,hosh,,, kaaauu,,,sshhhh,,," belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya bibir nanja itu lagi lagi menerjangnya namun kali ini tak lagi ke bibirnya melainkan ke leher putih nan jenjangnya.

"sshh,, oohh,, god…" racaunya saat benda Kenyal dan basah itu menjilat lehernya dan sesekali menghisap dan mengigitnya kecil. Ungguh ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya melakukan skinship sampai sejauh ini. Biasanya dai tak akan sampai lepas kendali seprti saat ini.

Sekali lagi sang namja menghisap lehernya kuat mebuatnya seperti tersengat listrik saking nikmatnya. Sontak dia makin menegakkan lehernya guna memberikan akses lebih pada namja yang sedari tadi menguasai tubuhnya.

"eeuunnghh,, chhoiiiihh,, eungghh,,,," katanya lemasa sambil menjambak palan namja bermarga choi tadi.

" teruslah mendeshkan namaku chagi,," kata sang namja choi tadi disela pekerjaanya. Bahkan kini dengan berani dia sudah meremas pelan dada bulat sang yeoja yang bahkan belum ia tahu namanya.

"aakkhhh,,,, eeuungghhhmmm,,, " hanya lenguhan tertahan yang keluar karena lagi-lagi bibirnya sudah kembali dibungkam oleh bibr lembut sang namja.

Kembali diremasnya secara bergantian dada built dan kenyal sang yeoja sehingga membuat tubuh mungil diatasnya mengeliat tak karuan. Saat dia akan menurunkan resleting dress mini yang menutupi tubuh sang yeoja, yeoja itu menahan tanganya dan menyudahi acara ciumanya yang ia rasa sudah sangat jauh melampaui batasnya.

"hhosh,,hoshh,,hosshh… cuukkupphhh,, ssuuddahh,," katanya sekuat tenaga.

"kita sudah sangat jauh tuan,, " katanya lagi

"tsk,, aku bahkan belum memualinya, nona." Kata sang namja dingin

"ani, tuan aku hanya penari disini, aku bukan pelacur" katanya lalu melompat turun dari pangkaun sang namja.

"tsk,, berhenti. Setidaknya baritahau aku saiapa namamu, nona" katanya sambil mencekal lengan sang yeoja berusaha mencegahnya pergi

"pangil aku bunny, mereka baisa memangilku begitu" katanya

"tssk,, aku sudah tau kalau itu. Aku ingin tahu saiap namamu yang sebenarnya. Bolehkah? Tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan sedikit senyuman tulus yang tersunging di wajah tampannya

"ne,, kau bisa memanggilku lee sungmin." Kata sang yeoja manis tadi sambil tersenyum dan berlalau pergi meninggalkan sang namja itu sendirian

"bodoh kou lee sungmin! Kenapa bisa kau bisa begitu mudah dirayu oleh lelaki macam itu!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

….TBC….

DDUUAAARRRR! *LEDAKIN KONFETI BARENG EUNHYUK OPPA!. Ahahahaha.. finally chap 1 selesai eunsan buat. Gomawo buat yang udah review. Well awalnya sempat ragu juga mau buat ini epep apa nggak soalnya masih belum pede gitu bikin epep saya nya. Oke dah saatnya balas repiu buat yang lainya silahkan kilk tombol repiu ne,,, ditunggu lloohhh

** .5**

Wwoohhaa gomawo udah suka ma cast di dalamnya. Jujur ini sengaja aku baut abis ngeliahat moment mereka di smtown seoul kmrn. Lagian muka mereka emang mirip bbuanget gitu! Ne,,, aduh jangan pangil author dong pangil aja eonni atau saeng terserah kalian aku line 90. Ne!

**May AngelBunny**

Oke,,oke ini udah laaaannnjjooooottt! Gumawo udah repiu. Jangan lupa repiu lagi,ne!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR: LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : MYSTERY, ROMANTIC, TRAGEDY

MAIN CAST :

LEE SUNG MIN

CHO KYU HYUN

KIM MIN SEOK a.k.a XIUMIN (EXO)

KIM JONG DAE a.k.a CHEN (EXO)

Cast yang lain akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.

_DDUUAAAARRR! FINALLY CHAPI DUA SELESAI JUUGGAA! THANKS BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH MAU REPIU KALIAN BIKIN EONNIE SEMANGAT BUIAT LANJUTI INI EPEP ABAL-ABAL. MIAN AKU UPDATENYA KELAMAAN ABIS SIBUK BANGET NI, WELL SELAMAT MEMBACA DAN JANGAN LUPA REPIU LAGI NE,, GOMAWO_

SAYA CUMA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA SAJA, TETAPI HIDUP DAN MATI MEREKA ADA DI TANGAN TUHAN! SUPER JUNIOR MILIK PARA ELF TAPI KUSUS EUNHYUK OPPA DI BOOKING BUAT TEMAN HIDUP SAYA SELAMANYA. *DIRAJAM PARA JEWELS* ok gak perlu dengerin lagi omongan gila author sarap ini.

Let's check this one out!

AUTHOR POV

Seoul at present.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya tampak sangat gusar dan gelisah. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah mondar-mandir tak jelas sambil terus berkomat kamit mendengungkan suara yang tak kalah membingungkan. Senyuman ramah yang biasa tersungging manis di paras cantiknya sontak lenyap seketika mana kala berita hilangnya sang putri sampai di telinganya. Air matanya masih saja terus mengalir karena yang ada dalam fikirannya saat ini adalah bayangan raut ketakutan sang putri yang diketahui diaman rimbanya.

"hiks,, hannie bagaimana ini? Kenapa sampai sekarang Minnie kita tak juga ditemukan,, aku takut sekali hannie…hiikkss,,,"katanya frustasi sambil mengoyang kasar lengan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya ini. Sang suami yang tak tega melihat raut kesedihan di wajah istrinya segera merengkuh tubuh bergetarnya. Jujur, kini hatinya juga dilanda kecemasan yang tak kalah hebat dari sang istri namun, posisinya sebagai kepala keluarga mengharuskanya selalu berkepala dingin dan senantiasa berfikiran jernih demi keluarganya.

"mianhe, yeobo. Aku juga masih belum tahu dimana Minnie kita, tapi bukankah kita sudah melaporkan semuanya ke pada pihak polisi dan sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu hasilnya kumohon bersabarlah…." Ucapnya sehalus mungkin pada sang istri.

Sang istri langsung melepaskan pelukan sang suami dan beralih menatap tajam kearahnya.

"apa yang barusan kau katakana,eoh? Bersabar! Aku bahkan sudah sangat bersabar selama ini! Tidakkah kau merasa khawatir sekarang,eoh? anak gadismu menghilang tanpa jejak! Astaga,, aku bisa mati bila minnie tak segera ditemukan." Gusarnya tak terima akan respon sang suami yang terlihat memandang enteng masalah hilangnya sang anak.

" apa kau fikir aku tak khawatir,eoh? Dia juga anakku jeongie,, aku juga sangat cemas pada keadaannya sekarang. Tapi sekali lagi,mengertilah. Polisi sudah bertindak untuk mencarinya," jawabnya sedikit terpancing emosi.

" kalau mereka sudah bertindak kenapa sampai detik ini tak ada satupun petunjuk yang mengarah pada keberadaan Minnie,eoh? Apa saja kerjaan para polisi brengsek itu!hahh!" katanya kesal dengan mata merah dan airmata yang mengucur deras dari kedua mata indahnya.

"hhikks,, bahkan dia sangat takut dengan gelap hannie,,, hhiikss,, hhikkss,, chagi,, kau dimana,hikss.. umma merindukanmu,, hhikkss,, cepatlah pulang.. hiikkss,,," ratapnya pilu.

Sang suami merasa hatinya bagai teriris sembilu saat melihat istri yang dicintainya menangis pilu meratapi nasib putri tercinta mereka yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Yang mampu ia lakukan sekarang hanya duduk diam menghadapi semua amukan dan ratapan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil sang istri.

"hhaahhh,,," lelaki tampan itu menghela nafas berat sebelum kambali mulai bicara.

"aku sangat mengerti kalau kau khawatir yeobo, tapi demi Tuhan ku mohon bersabarlah karena hanya itulah yang kini bisa kita lakukan untuk putri kita" kata sang suami kembali mencoba meraih pengetrian sang istri.

sang istri masih terisak pelan namun kini dia mulai sedikit lebih tenang.

"hiks,,hiks,, apa salah Minnie kita? Kenapa sampai ada yang tega mencelakainya, hannie.. hhiikkss,, hhiikkss,,, apa? Tanyanya pilu.

Sang suami sekali lagi menghela nafas berat mendengar pertanyaan sang istri. "jika kau bertanya padaku akupun juga tak tahu akan menjawab apa, yeobo. Tapi yakinlah Tuhan pasti akan selalu melindunginya bukankah Minnie kita anak yang sangat baik,?" jawabnya lagi.

Sang istri terlihat menganguk pelan karena merasa setuju dengan pendapat dari sang suami.

"eum, kau benar hannie, Minnie kita anak baik, bukankah anak baik akan selalu dilindungi oleh Tuhan?" kali ini matanya sedikit memancarkan sorot kegembiraan saat dia bicara membuat sang suami tersenyum senang,

"ne, kau benar yeobo. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat,ne. kau sudah tak tidur hampir tiga hari ini" rayu sang suami sambil mencoba membantu sang istri yang sejak tadi jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin kamar mewah mereka.

Mendapat perlakuan lembut dan penuh perhatian yang diberikan padanya, akhirnya sang istri bersedia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ranjang ukuran besar tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan istirahat malam mereka. Jujur tubuhnya sekarang juga sudah sangat lemas karena terus-menerus menangis ditambah lagi tak ada secuilpun makanan yang berhasil masuk dan menyapa lambungnya.

Cklek…

Pintu kamar bernuansa putih tulang itu terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok mungil seorang yeoja cantik yang Nampak kacau dengan juntaian rambut yang mencuat tak elit dari kuncirannya ditambah lagi nafasnya yang terlihat tersengal-sengal makin memperburuk penampilanya.

"app..ahhh.. bena,,,arrhh,, yyanngghhh,, kkuhh.. dengar? Katanya sekuat tenaga sambil sesekali menata nafasnya yang tersengal akibat terus berlari sejak dia sampai di bandara beberapa menit yang lalu.

",,,,," hening tak ada satupun yang menjawab.

Dia Nampak sedikit kesal karena tak ada satupun penjelasan yang ia dengar dari kedua orang tuanya.

"apa benar Minnie eonnie menghilang? Tanyanya sekali lagi namun kini dengan intonasi yang benar.

Kedua orang tuanya mengangguk lemah, membenarkan semua pertanyaan sang anak.

"lalu kenapa kalian tak segera mengabariku,eoh,,? Astaga…kalian benar-benar m,embuatku tampak seperti adik yang tak peduli pada keadaan kakaknya." Gusarnya kesal

"oh astaga! Apa lagi sekarang? Kumohon siapapun ceritakkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa menghilang,eoh? Aarrgghhh,,," katanya frustasi sambil kembali mengacak rambutnya yang sudah kusut tak karuan.

"bukan begitu chagi, kami hanya tak mau mengganggu konsenterasimu. Bukankah kau sedang menjalani olimpiade sains di jepang." Kilah sang ayah

Sang anak nampak sedikit kesal mendengar dalih sang ayah yang menurutnya tak pas ditelinganya.

"oh, astaga, appa! Demi tuhan nasib eonniku lebih penting daripada olimpiade sialan itu! Aku juga pasti bisa langsung menang dengan otak jenius yang aku miliki. Kalaupun aku tak ikut tahun ini bukankah masih ada tahun depan,eoh?" Paparnya lagi sambil berkecak pinggang dan sesekali mengacak rambutnya asal.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya terdiam mendengar amukan tak terima dari sang putri bungsu.

"hhahh,, baiklah. Sekarang tak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan. Sekarang yang aku ingin tahu bagaimana bisa eonnie manghilang?" kata sang anak setelah sedikit bisa meredam emosinya

"appa juga tak tahu,chagi. Yang pasti setelah dia berpamitan keluar untuk menghadiri festifal yang diadakan oleh kampusnya, tak berselang lama kami mendapatkan kabar bahwa dia menghilang." Papar sang appa.

"ne, aku tahu dia kesana appa, tapi.."

"aargghh…..tapi bukankah itu aneh sekali appa? Bahkan dia masih sempat berbicara padaku di telpon. Kami sedikit mengobrol dan dari sanalah aku tahu bahwa dia sedang ada di sebuah festifal. Bagaimana mungkin di tempat seramai itu tak ada satupun yang menyadari kalau telah terjadi sebuah penculikan,eoh? Astaga kemana mata dan otak mereka semua!" katanya kesal sambil menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke sebuah sofa besar yang terletak tepat menghadap ranjang kedua orang tuanya.

"itu juga yang umma fikirkan, chagi." Kata sang umma dari balik selimut yang membungkus tubuh lemahnya.

"dan lagi apa dia sendirian kesana?" tanyanya lagi

"ani, chagi. Dia pergi bersama baekhyun dan kyungsoo." Kali ini sang appa yang buka suara

"nah, kalau begitu kemana perginya mereka berdua saat eonnie di culik,eoh?" katanya kesal

"mereka bilang eonniemu keluar karena kyuhyun mengajaknya." Jawab sang appa lagi

"eh,, kyuhyun? Maksud appa cho kyuhyun?" katanya memastikan.

"eum, begitulah yang mereka katakan." Jawab sang ayah sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk disamping istrinya.

Sang anak tampak makin mengkerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar beberapa penjelasan dari kedua orang tunya. Otak jeniusnya ia paksa berfikir keras guna mencari petunjuk dari setiap hal yang barusaja ia dengar.

"lalu, apa kata kyuhyun oppa." selidiknya lagi.

"dia membenarkan pernyataan baekki dan kyungsoo, namun dia juga bilang bahwa setelah keluar sebentar dengan eonniemu dia pergi meninggalkannya diluar gedung karena ada barangnya yang tertinggal di dalam." Jawab sang appa.

"aiigoo,, aku benar-benar pusing." Keluhnya putus asa.

Otak jeniusnya serasa jadi tumpul seketika. Rasa panik dan cemaslah yang mungkin sedikit mempengaruhi kinerja otak yang biasa ia sombongkan itu

"hhahhh,,, aku harus bagaimana sekarang. Dia bahkan sangat takut pada banyak hal,, aaiiggoo…" batinnya cemas manakala kembali memikirkan nasib sang kakak yang tragis.

SOMEWHERE AT SEOUL.

XIUMIN POV

"hhikks,, hikks,,, kumohon siapapun tolong aku.. tolong…" ratapnya pilu karena sedari tadi dia berteriak namun tak terlihat satu orangpun yang datang menolongnya.

Astaga dimana aku sekarang. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini. Bukankah seingatku aku sedang pergi bersama teman-temanku.

FLASHBACK ON

Tiiinn,,,, tiiiinnn,,,,tiiinnn,,,

Bunyi klakson yang aku yakini sebagai milik mobil baekki sudah berkoar tak sabar. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah mengumpat karena kesal menungguku. Aku segera berlari menuju balkon kamarku yang menghadap langsung pada jalanan.

"ne,, aku turun sebentar lagi." Teriakku dari atas.

Setelahnya aku segera melesat turun dari kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Saat aku turun kulihat ummaku sedang menonton acara drama favoritnya di ruang keluarga ditemani kucing kesayanaganku hyaku.

"umma, aku pergi,ne." pamitku sambil mengecup kedua pipi mulus ummaku.

"ne, chagi. Hati-hati dijalan dan ingat janagn pulang terlalu larut,arra?" saranya seperti biasa.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas karena sudah bosan dengan pesan ummaku yang lagi-lagi sama.

"ne, umma. Kau sudah ratausan kali mengatakannya bahkan sejak kemarin aku meminta izin pergi." Kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

Umma tersenyum lalu meneglus rambutku pelan

"sudah sewajarnya umma mengkhawatirkanmu chagi, kau kan putriku."

"ne, umma. Baiklah aku pergi sekarang,ne" pamitku lagi sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkanya

"ingat hati-hati ne,," katanya sedikit berteriak lagi lagi.

"neee…. Ummaaaa" teriakku juga

Saat aku keluar ku lihat raut kesal dari baekki dang kyungso yang sudah Nampak jengah menungguku.

"YAK! NEO ..! haaiissshh,, lama sekali kau turun aku sudah lama menunggumu yeoja babo!" semburnya kesal saat aku baru masuk ke mobilnya

Aku hanya bisa nyengir kuda menghadapi amukan yeoja cantik yang sudah lama jadi sahabatku ini.

Heheheh,, peace baekki,, kau jangan cepat marah, ne nanti cantikmu hilang lho,….. kau mau tiang listrik itu meninggalkanmu,eoh?" godaku

Muka baekki tampak makin memerah saat aku menyebutkan kata "tiang listrik" di hadapanya. Entah marah atau malu aku tak paham.

"YAK!" bentaknya sambil menatapku dengan mata sipitnya yang berusaha dia lebarkan seperti sedang memelototiku sebisa mungkin tampak mengerikan namun yang terlihat sekarang malah justru sebaliknya dia tampak sangat mengelikan.

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat tampang chinguku itu. "HUAHAHAHAHAHAAH… kau lucu sekali baekki"

"YAK! KIM MIN SEOK! AKU SEDANG KESAL PADAMU KENAPA KAU MALAH MENERTAWAIKU,EOH! DASAR TAK WARAS!"semburnya kesal

"HUAHAHAHAHHAH… mana ada orang marah tapi ekspresinya wajahnya menggelikan macam kau, baekkie chagi.. huauhhahaha" kataku kembali tertawa

"YAK! KEUMANHAE! NEO MICHIEOSO,EOH?" HAAAHH!" katanya sambil membuang mukanya kesamping

"yak, cukup! Berhenti mengodanya Minnie. Dan kau cepat jalankan mobilmu. Kau mau kita terlambat,eoh?" kata seseorang mengintrupsi kami berdua.

"ishh,, tapi.. dia yang mulai kyungsoo-ya…" rengek baeikki padanya

"mwo? Naega? Wae?" elakku tak terima.

"YAK! CUKUP! CEPAT JALAN SEKARANG ATAU KALIAN TERIMA RESIKONYA NANTI!" Katanya tegas sambil menatap kesal padaku dan baekki bersamaan.

Karena tak mau lagi berdebat, baekki segera menjalankan mobilnya dan melesat membelah jalana kota seoul yang padat. Sekitar dua puluh menit perjalanan akhirnya kami sampai disebuah gedung pameran yang terletak di kawasan elit gangnam.

Setelah memarkir mobil, kami segera masuk kegedung bertingkat tempat di selenggarakanya pameran universitas dari seluruh penjuri korea. Saat kami masuk suasana sudah sangat ramai dan riuh karena banyak sekali jenis stand yang dibuka oleh masing-masing universitas. Ada yang membuka café mini, toko buku, sapatu, baju dan lain sebagainya. Kebetulan kali ini kelaskuku membuka stand café dan kyungsolah yang menjadi ketuanya.

Mataku berbinar kagum saat aku berjalan memasukki café buatan kyungsoo.

"woohhaa,, café ini cantik sekali, kyungsoo-ya.." pujiku padanya saat aku masuk kedalam sebuah café mini yang terletak di pojok ruangan dekat dengan sebuah stand alat music yang di buka oleh mahasiswa jurusan seni dari universitas kyunghee.

"heheh,, gomawo." Kekehnya pelan

"kenapa kau memilih tempat di pojokan begini, kyungie? Bukankah ini tak terlihat startegis,eoh? Bukankah leih baik mencari yang di tengah sana lebih ramai dan terlihat." tanya baekki bingung.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tenang saat pertanyaaan yang sudah pasti ditanyakan oleh setiap orang saat mereka melihat posisi letak café yang cenderung sedikit diluar kebiasaan.

"sebenarnya aku sengaja memilih tempat ini karena aku sudah bekerja sama dengan anak-anak seni di toko sebelah. Mereka bilang padaku bahwa nanti mereka sesekali akan menyumbangkan lagu di café ini. bukankah akan jadi sangat menarik kalau mahasiswa seni kyunghee yang terkenal tampan dan cantik itu tampil di café kita,eoh! Bahkan di gang sempitpun mereka akan tetap mencari café ini." Paparnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"aiigoo,, jangan bilang kalau ini ada kaitannya dengan si muka hitam itu?" selidik baekki sambil mendelik curiga padanya

"YAK! Dia punya nama,babo! Jangan terus memanggilnya muka hitam!" serunya tak terima.

"memangnya aku salah? Dia memang hitam?" kata baekki cuek.

"yak!"

Aku hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalaku pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua sahabatku ini. Bosan mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua aku putuskan untuk kembali meneliti café ini. Sungguh ku akui selera kyungsoo memang bagus. Café ini terlihat sangat manis dan nyaman sama sepertinya. Saat aku memutar mataku, tanpa sengaja pandanganku tertumbuk pada sosok sempurna yang kini tengah berdiri tegap diambang pintu masuk café. Dia tampak sedang tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku sebelum benar-benar memasuki café

Klinting…

Terdengar Bunyi sebuah gantungan kecil yang terdapat di antara pintu. Kala ada yang memasuki ruangan ini, gesekan anatar pintu dan gantungan dibawahnya akan membuat suara yang nyaring namun tak memekakan telinga. Dia berjalan mendekat kearahku sambil terus mneyungingkan senyum menawan yang bahkan sanggup meluluhkan hati puluhan yeoja di luar sana.

"annyeong, Minnie.." sapanya ramah padaku

"eh,, ne, an…..nyeong, sunbae." Jawabku gugup.

Dia sedikit mencibir mendengarku masih memanggilnya dengan sebuta sunbae.

"hisshh,, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal padaku. Panggil aku oppa saja,ne." sarannya

"Eh,, ehhmm ne,, kyuhyun oppa." Kataku lagi-lagi gugup.

"hemm,, begitu terdengar lebih baik, kajja kita cari tempat duduk apa kau tak lelah berdiri terus dari tadi." Saranya sambil menggandeng tanganku tiba-tiba.

jantungku serasa akan melompat keluar saat tangan halusnya menyentuh tanganku. Serasa ada ribuan volt listrik yang menyengat membuat seluruh syaraf yang ada di tubuhku melemas seketika.

Dia menarikku ke sebuah meja yang tepat mengarah ke sebuah panggung kecil yang kyungsoo bilang tempat performnya anak seni itu. Dia atas sana ada seperangkat alat music yang sudah tertata rapi.

Malam ini adalah gilirannya live music, jadi nanti akan ada beberapa orang yang memainkan alat-alat itu. Suasana café yang mulanya cukup sepi kini sudah mulai agak ramai. Beberap pasang orang Nampak sudah memenuhi meja-meja dan bersiap memesan makanan.

"ehm,, Minnie.. " kata kyuhyun oppa mencoba memulai pembicaraan

"ne, oppa. " jawabku sambil pelan.

"kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya

"ehm,, terserah oppa saja,," jawabku singkat.

"ehm baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan beberapa jenis makannan.

Kami berdua kembali terdiam tak berniat sedikitpun mencoba memulai sebuah obrolan. Sumpah demi apapun, aku sedang mencoba menormalkan kerja jantungku yang entah mengapa sedari tadi terus berdetak kencang tak karuan.

"ehm,, apa kau tak nyaman disini, minnie?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya. Mungkin dia juga sudah mulai jengah dengan aksi diam seribu bahasa yang aku lakukan.

"eh, anniyo oppa. Aku senang kok." Jawabku lagi-lagi tanpa berniat menatap matanya.

"lalu kenapa sedari tadi kau terus memalingkan wajahmu dariku? Apa tampangku sejelak itu sampai-sampai kau enggan menatap wajahku,eoh?" Keluhnya dengan nada suara yang dibuat tampak seperti orang yang sedang kesal.

Aku jadi merasa tak enak hati mendengar keluhanya.

"ehm, aniyo oppa. Aku.. ekh,,, aku… hanya gugup berada di dekatmu." Jawabku jujur. Aku yakin kini mukaku sudah memerah seperti tomat rebus sekarang.

"eh,, jinjja? Hahahah.. kau lucu sekali Minnie,,," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Demi tuhan kau sungguh tampan kalau sedang tertawa seperti itu cho! Aiigooo,,, apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh!" makiku dalam hati

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku berharap dia tak sadar akan merahnya wajahku sekarang. Dan beruntung bagiku, pesanan kami datang sehingga sedikit megalihkan perhatiannya.

"ayo makan dulu, Minnie." Ajaknya

"ne, oppa."

Aku sedikit merasa heran kemana perginya kedua temanku itu ya? Bukankah tadi mereka bersamaku? Tapi ya sudalah toh ada kyuhyun oppa yang menemaniku. Ini bahkan jauh lebih baik. Heheeheh.

Kami makan tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya sesekali dia menanyakan hal-hal kecil padaku.

"eh, Minnie tunggu disini sebentar, ne" katanya tiba-tiba

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan menatap bingung kearahnya

"eh,, kau mau kemana oppa?" tanyaku bingung.

"aku ada sebuah kejutan untukmu. Tunggu sebantar,ne" jawabnya pasti sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat kearah panggung tempat dimana seorang mc sedang asik bicara. Aku melihatnya membisikkan sesuatu pada sang mc dan kemudian terlihat sang mc tersenyum dan mengangguk paham.

"ekhmm,, ehem,, baiklah para pengunjung café de'liciano sekalian, kali ini kita akan membantu seseorang yang ingin memberikan sesuatu yang special pada orang yang ia anggap special juga. Baiklah tak perlu lagi berlama-lama mari saya panggilkan penampil kita yang selanjutnya…. Cho Kyuhyun." Kata sang mc sambil menunjuk pada kyuhyun oppa yang sedang duduk diam menghadap kesebuah grand piano.

"ehm,, baiklah terima kasih untuk kesempatan yang telah di berikan kepada saya. Ehmm,, malam ini saya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan saya pada seseorang yang sudah sangat lama mengisi relung hati saya. Baiklah sebuah lagu untukmu.." katanya pelan.

Bunyi dentingan lembut nan merdu yang mengalun indah menjadi pembuka penampilan kyuhyun malam ini.

Saranghaedo doenayo

Hagopeumal inneunde

Naeipsuri mugeowo

Danhanbeondo motatdeon

Naemaeumi haneunmal…

(can I love you? I have something I want to say but my lips are heavy and my heart has words that it couldn't say even once)

Semua orang terdiam saat dia mulai bernyanyi. Suara lembut nan merdu darinya berhasil membuatku dan semua penunjung lainnya tercengang dan terbius seketika olehnya.

Meorojigoisseoyo,,hooo

Motdahanmariineunde,,,

Geudeyo..

Gaseumero samkin geumare

Babochorom naega apado

Geudemaneul ojigwonhaeyo

(you're getting farther away when I still have words I couldn't say, my dear like a fool I swallowed those words into my hearth even though it hurts, I only want you)

Hanbeonmal nal saranghaejwoyo

Hanbeonman michideorok bulleobwado doenayo

Naemam, hana deohaejuryo

Geudaegyote iroke gakkaigalleyo

(please love just once. Can I crazily call out your name just once because of my heart, I want to go closer to your side)

Aku tersenyum malu saat mencoba meresapi setiap untain kata yang ia lantunkan dalam setiap baitnya. Jujur aku benar-benar tersanjung dengan semua perlakuan manisnya padaku malam ini.

Gwenchantago malhaeyo. Hoo…

Yeogijigeum isseoyo,

Geudaeyo,,

Naegaseume geudael pumeoseo

Meongideureo naega apado

Geudaemaneul ojogwonhaeyo

(I tell you that's alright that I'm here right now, my dear. Even though I get bruised by embracing you in my heart even though it hurts, I only want you)

Hanbeonmal nal saranghaejwoyo

Hanbeonman michideorok bulleobwado doenayo

Naemam, hana deohaejuryo

Geudaegyote iroke gakkaigalleyo

(please love just once. Can I crazily call out your name just once because of my heart, I want to go closer to your side)

Dia berhenti memaikan pianonya dan segera turun dari panggung sambil terus membawa micropone di tanganya. Dia berjalan pasti menuju kemeja kami. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak mana kala dengan tiba-tiba dia mengambil tangan kananku.

Saranghamnida…. Geuriunsaram,,,, ( I love you, the person who I miss) lanjutnya lagi dan diakhiri dengan mengecup lembut punggung tanganku sambil memberiku seikat mawar biru yang entah darimana asalnya membuat nyawaku seakan melompat keluar dari ragaku. Tepukan riuh sontak terdengar membahana dari seluruh pengunjung café melihat aksi kyuhyun yang mereka anggap sangat romantis. Tak terkecuali kedua orang sahabatku yang terlihat berkaca-kaca sambil menutup mulut mereka tak percaya

" saranghae Minnie-ya…" katanya sambil tersenyum ramah menatapku yang masih terlihat linglung

Mulutku seakan terbungkam sesuatu sehingga tak ada sekecappun kata yang berhasil keluar dari dalamnya. Seluruh pengunjung café berteriak teriak memintaku untuk menerima kyuhyun. Walaupun jujur aku sangat menyukai dan tersentuh dengan caranya namun Jauh di lubuk hatiku entah kenapa ada sedikit keraguan padanya namun teriakan dukungan untuknya membuatku akhirnya menganggukan kepalaku setuju. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sebelum selanjutnya merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"gomawo,Minnie.. saranghae, jeongmal" ucapnya lembut tepat diatas telingaku

Aku yang masih gugup hanya bisa menganguk dan berucap pelan

"ehm,, nado"

Setelah selasai makan kyuhyun berniat mengantarku pulang namun saat kami sampai diluar dia baru teringat kalau kuncinya tertinggal didalam. Dia menepuk dahinya pelan saat menyadari kebodohanya

"oh, astaga kuncinya tertinggal di dalam, Minnie aku ambil sebentar,ne" katanya setengah menyesal karena membuatku menunggunya.

"ne, oppa. Gwenchana. Aku tunggu disini." Jawabku sambil tersenyum maklum.

Dia tersenyum sebentar lalu dengan langkah tergesa segera memasukki gedung. Suasana disini cukup sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa pejalan kaki dan mobil yang bersliweran. Untuk mengusir bosan aku mainkan mawar biru yang tadi kyuhyun berikan padaku.

"hhemmm… harum" batinku senang saat aku mencium wangi khas mawar yang kusukai. Saat aku sedang sedikit melamun kurasakan ada tepukan di pundaku dan akhirnya…

FLASHBACK OFF

"setelah tepukan itu kenapa aku tak ingat apapun lagi? Sebenarnya ada apa ini." Batinku bingung.

Tubuhku sudah sangat lemas sekarang, aku tak tahu sekarang masih siang ataukah sudah gelap karena yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah kegelapan total yang melingkupiku. Sebelum aku benar-benar tersadar sepeperti sekarang aku beberapa kali merasakan ada sesuatu yang menacap di tubuhku. Aku merasa seperti sebuah suntikan entah itu apa namun aku yakin beberapa saat yang lalu terakhir kali aku merasakannya.

Cklek….

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka membiaskan sedikit cahaya ke dalam ruangan ini. Kubuka lebar mataku berusaha melihat siap yang tengah masuk namun nihil dia kembali menutupnya dan tinggalah terdengar suara orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"nuguya?" tanyaku takut-takut

"…" hening hanya suara langkah kaki saja yang terdengar tak ada yang lain

"YAK! NUGUYA!" teriakku akhirnya

"hheemm,, tenanglah nona manis,, sebentar akan tiba lagi giliranmu. Bersabarlah." Kata seseorang pada akhirnya

"APA MAKSUDMU,EOH? CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" makiku kesal

"HAHAHAHAHAH,,,, gadis secantikmu ternyata bisa kasar juga,eoh? Menarik. Tenanglah hei nona cantik setelah aku selesai dengan yang satu itu akan tiba giliranmu. Jadi tunggu dan nikmatilah saat-saatmu." Katanya santai kemudian kudengar pintu kembali terbuka dan tertutup.

"hiks,,hiks,, " aku kembali terisak ketakutan.

"aku harus bagaimana,tuhan kumohon tolong aku" mohonku pada tuhan untuk kesekian kalinya berharap kali ini tuhan mendengarkan doaku..

Aku meraba-raba sekitarku. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang kiranya bisa menyelamatkanku dari sini. Perlahan namun pasti kucoba menggeserkan tubuhku kesegala arah sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang tajam yang entah aku sendiri tak tahu apa. Segera setelahnya kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tubuhku.

Cukup lama juga aku berusaha sampai akhirnya ikatan kencang itu terlepas dari lenganku. Kupijat lembut tanganku guna mengurangi rasa perih dan ngilu yang terasa. Sekali lagi aku mencoba meraba. Lama aku berputar-putar tak tenu arah. Tak jarang kepalaku terantuk sesuatau atau terjungkal tak elit karena memang disini aku tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Dugh"

Tiba-tiba kakiku menendang sesuatu. Aku berjongkok mencoba meraih benda yang barusaja tersenggol kakiku. Dan beruntungnya bagiku, aku menemukan sebuah telpon. Segera ku periksa apakah ini masih berfungsi dan sekali lagi tuhan benar-benar menunjukkan kuasanya padaku dengan ajaibnya telpon ini masih berfungsi langsung saja aku mendial nomer di tengah kegelapan. Aku berdoa semoga nomor yang aku tekan barusan tersambung.

"tuuttt,,,,tuuuutt…tuuuut"

Aku gembira bukan kepalang saat aku mendengar nada sambung pada telponku. aku menunggu ada jawaban dalam kecemasan hati yang memuncak sampai akhirnya

"cklek"

"yeoboseo" kata sebuah suara yang aku yakin pasti adalah suara lelaki."

XIUMIN POV END

KIM JONG DAE POV

Hhaaahh,, akhirnya aku kembali juga kemari. Tak terasa sudah dua tahun aku meninggalkan Negara ini. Well,, sepertinya tak banyak yang berubah dari sini. Gumamku pelan sambil meneruskan langkahku menyusuri ramainya bandara gimpo siang ini. Yah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku baru saja kembali menginjakkan kaki di Negara tempatku dilahirkan ini. Setelah aku lulus sekolah menegah atas aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studiku ke china.

"ehmm,, sepertinya menghabiskan waktu berkeliling terdengar mengasyikkan" gumamku dalam hati. Namun kesenanganku terhenti saat kulihat seorang pria berbadan tegap tampak sedang membawa papan nama bertuliskan namaku dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

"his, membuat malu saja! Dasar bodoh!" umpatku kesal.

Dia sepertinya sudah mengenaliku jauh sebelum aku melihatnya yang berdiri tegap sambil mengacungkan papan nama besar yang ia junjung tinggi dengan tanganya.

Saat aku sudah mendekat ke pintu keadatanya dia tampak membungkuk hormat padaku.

"selamat siang tuan muda, silahkan mobil anda sudah siap, mari ikut saya." Katanya sopan.

Aku menurut saja apa katanya dan kini jadilah aku mengekor tubuh tegapnya kearah pintu keluar dimana sebuah lamborgini merah sudah terpakir tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"ehm,," dehemku membuat pria tadi menoleh kearahku

"ada apa tuan muda? Apa anda merasa tak nyaman dengan mobil itu?" katanya

"ani, bukan masalah mobilnya. Ambilkan aku ponsel, milikku tak berfungsi di sini" perintahku padanya.

"eh,, ne.. tuan muda, saya akan segera mencarikanya untuk anda. Mohon tunggu sebentar" katanya sambil membungkuk sopan dan kemudian melesat pergi mencarikan apa yang aku minta. Selama menunggu dia kembali kukeluarkan novel kesukaanku. Sebuah novel classic dari sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Setelah sepuluh menit menghilang dia kembali muncul dihadapanku sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil yang aku yakin pasti isinya dalah ponsel pesananku.

"igeimnida, tuan muda." Katanya sambil menyerahkan tas kecil itu padaku

"hemm,, thanks. " kataku singkat. Sesaat setelah menerimanya aku segera menghubungi seseorang.

Ttuuut,,, ttuuuutt,,,,

Cklek..

"Yeoboseo…" sapa seorang perempuan di ujung sana.

"yeoboseo, umma. Aku sudah pulang" kataku senang.

"aaiiggoo,, anak nakal! Kenapa tak langsung pulang saja,eoh? Malah main acara telpon-telpon begini. Kalian ini sama saja. Kakak dan adik sama saja.

"heheh,, mian umma. Eh,, aku tak bisa langsung pulang kerumah umma. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar,ne," kataku cuek.

"yak! Neo! Pulanglah dulu! Kau mau appamu marah,eoh?" bujuk sang umma.

"isshh,, selama ada umma aku akan selamat. Sudah ya umma. Pay.."

Aku memutuskan telponku sepihak karena tak mau lagi mendengar kicauan "merdu" ummaku. Aku langsung melompat ke dalam mobilku dan melesat membelah jalana bandara gimpo yang cukup padat. Kuisi banyak-banyak paru-paruku dengan udara seoul yang sudah lama tak kurasakan. Aku tersenyum senang sekarang. Ku nyalakan audio mobilku keras-keras mencoba mencari kenyamanan yang jarang aku bisa temukan di china mengingat aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku disana. Baru beberap saat bersantai, kesenanganku terganggu oleh bunyi yang berasal dari ponselku. Aku sedikit mengerutkan keningku saat aku lihat nomor asing yang muncul di layarnya

"nomor siapa ini? Bukankah ini nomor baru dan kurasa belum ada satupun yang mengetahuinya?" batinku bingung.

Sempat aku ragu untuk menjawabnya karena takut telpon itu berasal dari orang tuaku. Namun akhirnya dengan berat hati aku mengangkatnya

"yeoboseo" jawabku sekenanya.

"oh, terima kasih tuhan akhirnya anda mau mengangkat telpon ini tuan" kata sebuah suara di seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar sangat kecil dan sedikit bergemeresak tak jelas.

"nuguya? Tanyaku sambil sedikit mengecilkan audio mobilku.

"ekhm, kau mungkin akan menganggapku gila tuan namun sungguh kumohon jangan tutup telpon anda setelah anda mendengar penjelasan saya." Pintanya dengan suara lemah dan sedikit bergetar

Aku jadi sedikit tak tega padanya shingga dengan lebih seksama aku mendengarkan kata-katanya

"ehm, ne baiklah. Katakan apa yanga ingin kau katakan" jawabku.

"kumohon bantu aku tuan, aku sedang diculik sekarang." Katanya lagi

"hahahahaa,,, bercandamu tak lucu nona! Hey bahkan april mop sudah lewat kenapa kau masih saja membual,eoh" kataku setengah tak percaya

"demi tuhan tuan, aku tak bohong. Aku sungguh sedang diculik sekarang" katanya yakin

"lalu mana ada orang yang diculik sepertimu bisa menelpon orang,eoh? Sudah jujurlah kau pasti orang suruhan Jeong in kan?" selidikku padanya

"ani,tuan. Kumohon demi tuhan percayalah padaku ku mohon, hanya kaulah saat ini yang bisa aku harapkan., hhiikss,, hhiikks,,, tuan kumohon percayalah" katanya dengan suara lirih dan putus asa.

Mendengarnya menangis membuat hatiku tak tega

"ne, ne,, tapi bolehkan aku tahu dengan siapa aku bicara?" tanyaku

"nama ku kim min seok tapi keluarga dan teman dekatku biasa memangilku xiumin atau minnie" jawabnya

"baiklah, Minnie aku akan coba menolongmu. Namun sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"aku juha tak tahu tuan , tapi,,kum…"

"hhiissssgghhhhh,,,, hhon…hhissgghhhh" suaranya menghilang digantikan dengan suara gemresak yang memekakkan telinga.

"hallo,, hallo…" kataku berusaha kembali menjangkaunya

"hhiihhgghhbsssjtttt….. ne,, tuan…hzzrraaaaaaagghhtttt .. tuan,tol,,," katanya lagi-lagi terputus-putus.

"hhhiizzzzzzzzzzzzggghhhhhh…" suara gemresak itu kambali muncul

"baiklah nona cantik giliranmu sudah tiba sekarang" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang lelaki menggantikan suara yeoja tadi

"hhiikks,, ,mau apa kau? Cepat lepaskan aku!" kali ini samar-samar kudengar yeoja itu kembali bersuara

"ckckckck,,,,,,tenanglah hai nona! Mari kita mulai bermain,oke!" kata suara seorang namja

" andwae,, andwae,, kumohon lepaskan aku,, aagrrgghhhtt…" teriak yeoja tadi Nampak kesakitan

"nona.. hallo,, nona" kataku berusaha. Namun yang aku dengar hanyalah sebuah jeritan menyayat hati darinya.

KIM JEONG DAE POV END

LEE SUNG MIN POV

"aauucchh,, ada apa ini? Kenapa tanganku terasa sakit begini. Dan lagi kenapa tiba-tiba perglanganku bisa lebam begini,eoh" kataku bingung saat melihat keadan tanganku yang terlihat sedikit membiru seperti bekas terikat sesuatu dalam jangka yang lama.

"ahh,, ya sudahlah, aku harus segera berangkat sekarang." Putusku tak lagi menghiraukan rasa nyeri dan sakit yang menguar dari sana.

Setibanya di bar, suasana masih sangat sepi karena memang sekarang barulah jam Sepuluh malam. Saat aku memasukki kamar rias aku melihat hyukjae temanku sedang duduk santai di mejanya sambil memoleskan kuteks ke kuku jari-jari tanganya yang lentik

"eh,, kau sudah datang Minnie?" sapanya ramah saat merasakan kedatanganku.

"ne, hyukkie. tumben kau datang lebih cepat? Bukankah kau biasa datang tengah malam,eoh?" tanyaku heran

"heheheh,, aku sedang malas sendirian di rumah Minnie. Di sini sedikit lebih baik karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan gummy smilenya yang menawan.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas saat mendengar celotehnya

"hhaahh,, terserah kau saja lah" kataku malas

"auuhh,,," keluhku saat dengan tiba-tiba saat kulihat ada darah yang keluar dari mulutku, ditambah lagi pipiku yang terasa panas dan perih seperti bekas di tampar seseorang

"eh, wae Minnie?" Tanya hyujkae kaget karena mendengarku sedikit berteriak tiba-tiba.

"oh,, anni hyukkie-ya. Sudahlah tak apa lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu,ne" jawabku

"eh,, eum ne" jawabnya singkat lalu kembali lagi memoles kuku jarinya.

"sial ini sakit sekali".

LEE SUNG MIN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Jam kini sudah menunjuk ke angka dua belas tepat maka kini saatnyalah sang bunny kembali akan meyapa para pemuja setianya yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu dan meneriakkn namanya.

Malam ini dia lagi-lagi dia menggunakan dres minim merah yang panjangnya hanya sejengkal dari pangkal pahanya yang menjadikan kaki jenjangnya terekspos sempurna. Saat music mulai mengalun lembut ia mulai bergerak seirama kekanan dan kekiri. Dada sintalnya bergoyang-goyang saat ia dengan sengaja mempercepat gerakan tariannya.

"hhiishhh,, eungh…" rintihnya kesakitan saat merasakan tanganya serasa seperti teriris sesuatu. Namaun rasa sakit yang menyerang tangan kanannya tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk terus menari. Setelah hampir satu jam ia menari, dia segera berlari turun sekuat tenaga lalu menuju toilet yang berada bebrapa meter dari kamar rias.

Segera ia buka sarung tangan merah yang membungkus tangan lentiknya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ada satu jari nya yang putus saat ia berhasil menarik lepas sarung tangan itu. Darah segar sontak menegucur dari bekas luka yang dia sendiri tak darimana asalnya. Dengan gusar ia mencoba menghentikan darah yang terus keluar itu dengan sebuah lilitan handuk. Dia merintih saat rasa peih dan sakit itu menderanya.

Bebrapa menit kemudia ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali menuju kamar rias diaman disana sedang ada teukki, bossnya yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa anak didiknya.

Teukki memangdang heran ka arah tanganku yang terbungkus oleh lilitan handuk.

"YAK! KENAPA DENGAN TANGANMU,EOH?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang

",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," sialnya sungmin tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab teukki sehingga membuatnya makin kesal

"YAK! NEO! KAU TULI ATAU BODOH,EOH?" semburnya lagi

"sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Aku mau pulang sekarang." Kata sungmin cuek tanpa berniat memandang sang boss.

Dia memutuskan untuk segera pulang untuk mengobati lukanya. Setelah berjalan dan menuggu beberapa saat di halte bus yang biasa mengangkutnya lewat. Dia segera naik dan mendudukkan tubuh lemasnya di deretan kursi kosong paling belakang. Darah segar terus mengecur deras dari tangannya membuat warna handuk yang semuala putih bersih berubah menjadi semerah darah.

"nona, kau berdarah?" intrupsi seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya

Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"ekh, hanya luka kecil. Bukankah setiap hari banyak orang yang terluka? Aku mungkin salah satunya." Jawabnya enteng.

"kau benar nona," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah

"tapi sebaiknya kau jangan mengantungkan tanganmu kebawah seperti itu, kau bisa kehabisan darah nanti. Angkatlah tanganmu sampai sebatas jantung agar darah yang mengalir tak sederas sebelumnya. Atau sebaiknya langsung saja ke rumah sakit itu jauh lebih baik" Sarannya

"eh,, eum gamsahamnida." Katanya senang mendapat saran dari entah siapa.

Mereka berpisah karena tak berselang lama pemuda itu turun namun sebelum turun sekali lagi ia mengingatkan sungmin.

Bus yang semula sarat dengan penumpang kini hanya menyisakan sungmin di dalamnya karena memang tujuanyalah yang paling terakhir. Lima menit kemudian dia sampai di halte dekat rumahnya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju rumahnya. Rasa berdenyut nyeri yang menyerang lengannya membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. Setelah cukup lama bersusah payah akhirnya ia dapat membuka pintu flat boboroknya dengan tangannya yang terluka.

Dia langsung berlari ke arah dapur dan mengambil brandy yang ia simpan di nakas. Lalu ia juga mengambil sebuah jarum besar yang ada di kotak jahitnya. Dia membuka balutan handuk yang menbalut tanganya yang terluka kemudian dengan segera menyiramkan brandy itu keatasnya. Rasa perih yang teramat sangat langsung menderanya namun tak menyurutkan tekatnya. Dia kemudian meraih jarum di sebelahnya yang sudah tersambung dengan sebuah benang berwarna hitam. Dengan menahan sakit ia mencoba untuk menjahit kembali jarinya yang putus. Dia menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan handuk bekas darahnya tadi saat rasa sakit menderanya mana kali ia sekali lagi mencoba menusukkan jarum berbebang itu ke kulitnya.

"aarrhhgggtttmmmm,,," lenguhnya lagi

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" batinya bingung

SOMWHERE AT SEOUL

Xiumin tergeleletak tak sadarkan diri di sebuah papan yang terbuat dari besi.

"eunnghh,," lenguhnya saat mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Rsa sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba ia rasakan di tangan kananya. Tanganya sudah mati rasa karena tadi seseorang telah menimpa tangannya dengan sebuah batu es dan menekannya kuat.

"kau sudah bangun nona, cantik? Kau menikmati tidurmu,eoh?" kata sebuah suara .

Klek..

Sebuah lampu berwarna biru terang tiba-tiba menyala tepat diatas wajahnya membuat ia terpaksa sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena serangan sianar yang dating tiba-tiba ke dalam kornea matanya

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum ia bias menguasai lagi penglihatanya. Dilihatnya seseorang dengan topeng biru sedang berdiri menghadapnya. Disamping kannya terdapat sebuah meja kecil diamna ada beberapa benda yang berwarna sama dengan wajahnya tersusun dengan rapi.

"hhikkss,,, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku,, hhikkss,,, kumohon,, lepaskan aku,,, demi tuhan ini sungguh sakit,, hhiiiikkss,,," mohonya pada orang itu.

"ckckckck,,, jangan menangis nona cantik. Tenaglah aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu" katanya enteng tanpa sedikitpun merasa iba

"hhikks,,, hhiikkss,,,kumohon tuan,," sekali lagi ia berusaha memohon

Orang yang xiumin ajak bicara tak sedikitpun menghiraukan rengekan memohon yang terus xiumin keluarkan dari tadi. Dia malah asik memilih milih barang yang berkilau-kilau di meja tepat disampin tempat xiumin terbaring. Dia Nampak mengacungkan sebuah pisau besar yang terbuat dari lempengan kaca berwarna biru shafir ke udara.

"heemm,, ini sepertinya bagus." Katanya lalu berbalik lagi menatap xiumin

Dia kemudian membuka sebuah alat yang ia pakai untuk menekan sebuah blik es yang menepel dia tangan kanan xiumin. Dia menarik asal bongkahan es itu.

"aarrgghh,,,," ronta xiumin saat ia merasakan ada sebagian kulitnya yang ikut terangkat saat orang tadi mengangkat batu es yang menindih tangannya.

"hhiikkss,,, appo,,,hhiikkss,, appo,,," tangisnya kembali pecah.

"oh,, ayolah nona aku bahkan belum memulainya sekarng. Ini baru pemanasan" katanya enteng

"hhiikkss,,, apa masalahmu denganku,eoh..? kenapa kau menyiksaku,,?"

"tak ada, kau hanya tak beruntung saja bertemu denganku, hahahahahah" katanya girang tanpa sedikitpun merasa menyesal atas perbuatan biadapnya.

"KAU GILA!" maki xiumin padanya

"hahahah,,memang tapi aku menyukainya." Katannya senang.

"sekarang mari kita mulai permainannya, nona" katanya dengan suara riang namun terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Dia memuali aksinya denga meniris ketiga jari tangan kana xiumin dengan pisau kaca yang ia pegang tadi.

"aarrgghh,,,, aarrgghh,,,," teriaknya saat benda sedikit tumpul itu mengiris-iris jarinya. Lelaki tadi seakan menulikan telinganya dan terus menlanjutkan aksi gilanya.

SUNGMIN POV

"aarrgghh,, appo…" sekali lagi aku melihat darah segar mengucur dari jari manisku

"sebenarnya ada apa ini kenapa jariku bias putus tiba-tiba begini,, aargggghhh… appo.." batinku heran.

Aku sudah merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit yang terus mendera, aku putuskan untuk ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku harap ada seseorang disana yang bias menjelaskan apa yang sedang tejadi padaku. Aku kembali meraih tas yang tergeletak dialantai dan langsung berlari keluar flatku tanpa berniat untuk mengnguncinya toh tak ada satupun barang berharga didalamnya.

Aku berjalan sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga agar terus terjaga agar aku bisa sampai ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai akhirnya aku tiba ujung jalan yang cukup besar. Aku harus menyebrangi jalan ini agar aku bisa mencari kendaraan yang akan membaewaku ke rumah sakit. Tanpa peduli lampu apa yang sedang menyala aku melangkahkan kakiku ketengan jalan. Saat aku sampai tepat ditengah jalan aku melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahku.

"apakah ini saatku pergi meninggalkan dunia" batinku sebelum sesaat kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku terhantam benda yang sangan keras yang menbuat tubuhku terpelanting beberapa meter dari tempat awal aku berdiri dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

LEE SUNG MIN POV END

AUTHOR POV.

"KKRRIINNGG… KRRRIIINNGGG,,,KRIIIINNGG…" bunyi suara telpon memecah keheningan malam di sebuah rumah mewah yang Nampak sepi.

Suara nyaring dari tepon barusan berhasil mengusik tidur malam seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang tertidur lelp di samping istrinya. Dengan gerakan malas dia meraih telpon yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidurnya

"yoboseo" katanya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"yeoboseo, tuan kim hangeng. Saya Kapten Choi Siwon, Maaf saya menelpon ada di tengah pagi buta seperti sekarang,ada hal penting yang saya haru sampaikan pada anda" kata sebuah suara berat dari seberang line telpon

"oh, ne, kapten. Apa ini mengenai putriku? Apa ia sudah ditemukan?" katanya antusias

Sang istri terbangun saat suara suaminya mengusik tidurnya.

"ada apa, hannie?" tanyanya pada sang suami dengan suara sama seraknya.

"eh, kau bangun yeobo. Mianhae aku menggangu tidurmu. Tapi kau harus tau ini. Sudah ada kabar dari Minnie kita." Kata sang suami dengan mata berbinar senang.

Istrinya Nampak langsung mebuka lebar matanya seketika saat mendengar berita bahagia dari suaminya. Rasa kantuk seakan lenyap sekita bergantikan dengan rasa lega dan senang yang menuncak

"jeongmal?" katanya senang

"ne, sekarang aku sedang berbicara dengan kapten choi. Ekhm, mian kapten aku sedikit mengabaikanmu, silahkan lanjutkan" kata hangeng

"ohh,, ne, gwenchana tuan, baiklah tuan saya ingin mengabarkan bahwa putrid anda sudah berhasil kami temukan." Katanya

"jeongma..? oh syukurlah.. lalu dimana dia sekarang kapten, kami ingin segera bertemu dengannya." Jawabnya antusias

"tenanglah tuan, dia sudah aman sekarang. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan dari rumah sakit di Ilsan sekarang." Jawab sang kapten

"eh,, Ilsan?" kata hangeng bingung

"ne, tuan. Putri anda di temukan di daerah Ilsan. Dia ditemukan oleh seorang pengendara mobil yang menemukanya tergeletak pingsan di tengah jalan."

"oh,,benarkah,, lalu bagaiman ia sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Cemasnya saat mendengar berita tertabraknya sang putri.

"ada apa yeobo? Minnie baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya sang istri tak kalah bingung

"ne, yeobo. Tenaglah sebentar aku sedang berusaha mencari tahu sekarang." Jawab sang suami menenagkan.

"sebaiknya ada segera menuju ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang tuan karena nona xiumin telah sampai disana sekarang." Saran sang kapten

"oh, ne. kami akan segera kesana kapten. Gamsahamnida"

"ne, tuan selamat malam."

Dia langsung menutup tepon dan menatap sang istri

"kita bersiap sekarang. Minnie sudah ditemukan dia ada di rumah sakit Seoul sekarang." Kata hangeng

"jeongmal.. oh terima kasuh tuhan" kata sang istri lalu dengan segera melompat turun dari ranjang guna mengganti bajunya.

Beberapa meit kemudian mereka berdua sudah siap dan berniat berangkat namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar putri bungsu mereka terbuka.

"mau kemana kalian malam-malam begini? Tanya sang anak sambil mengucek matanya berusaha sedikit mengusir kantuk yang masih bergelayut di mata indahnya

"oh, kau bangun chagi.. kami akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Minnie sudah di temukan" kata sang ibu dengan wajah berbinar senang

Mata lebarnya terbelalak seketika setelah mendengar kata-kata ibunya

"MWO! JINJJAYO..? aku ikut kalau begitu" katanya

"ne, kami tunggu kau di halaman depan." Kata sang ayah sambil tersenyum

Sang anak sedikit berlari-lari menuju mobil orang tuanya yang sudah bersiap pergi.

"hoosshh,, hhosshh,, hhosshhh.. ayoohh,, aapaahh,," katanya tersengal

"ne, chagi." Jawab sang ayah singkat

Mobil mewah kelurga itu langsung melesat cepat membelah jalanan kota seoul yang sepi. Sang ibu terus saja berucap terimakasih pada tuhan yang telah dengan murah hati menyelamatkan putrinya.

"hhikks,, terima kasih tuhan,, kau mengabulkan doaku. Terimakasih hhikkss,,," ucapnya pelan sambil menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang terpampang sepi di depannya

Sang suami mengelus rambut hitam sang istri untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya

"bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, tuhan akan selalu melindungi minnie kita karena dia anak yang sangat baik." Katanya sambil menggengam tangan istrinya erat.

Sang istri menganguk dang tersenyu senang.

"gomawo hannie," katanya

"ne, gomawo sudah kemabali menjadi jeonngiku yang cantik" kata sang suami.

Setelh berkendara hampir dua puluh menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit tempat xiumin di rawat. Detelah memarkir mobilnya seluruh penumpangnya segera turun dan berjalan tergesa menuju ruang receptionis

"maaf, pasian dengan nama kim min seok atau xiumin ada di mana? " kata sang ibu tak sabar

"sebentar saya periksa, nyonya." Kata seorang pegawai yang sedang berjaga.

"oh, nona kim, ada di ruang ICCU di lantai tiga, silahkan anda naik lift di depan sana lalu belok kiri" jelasnya

"ne, gamsahamnida." Jawab sang ibu.

Tak menunggu waktu lagi mereka bertiga langsung melesat ke atas. Sesampainya disana mereka disambut oleh dua orang pria berbadan tegap.

"slamat malam, anda pasti tuan Kim Hangeng dan keluarga." Sapoa seorang pemuda tampan dalam balutan jacket kulit berwarna hitam yang Nampak sangat pas melekat ditubuhnya.

"ne, anda pasti kapten Choi,bukan?" tanyanya balik

"oh, ne, saya Kapten Choi siwon dan ini wakil saya Sersan Shin dong woo." Katanya sambil menmeperkenalkan seorang algi pemuda tak kalh tampan dengan kunciran kuda di rambutnya.

"annyeon, shin dong woo imnida." Kata sambil menbungkukkan badanya hormat.

"ne, ne, perkenalkan ini istriku Kim jae jong dan putriku Kim jung hwan." Kata hangeng kemudian.

Mereka kemudian saling berkenalan namun ada perasaan yang aneh yang meilngkupi dua orang diantaranya

"eh,, dia… manis sekali" batin shin woo

"dia tampan" batin sandeul.

Keduanya tersenyum kikuk saat tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"shin dong woo, imnida" kata shin woo setengah gugup

"ekhm,, Kim jung hwan imnida." Balas sandeul tak kalah gugup.

"baiklah, tuan dan nyonya kim. Sebelum anda semua bertemu dengan nona kim aku mohon klin bisa bersabar dengan keadaannya sekarang." Kata kapten choi

"eh,, wae kapten?" kta sang ibu panic

Sag kapten menghela nafas berat sebelum mulai bicara

"sebaiknya anda lihat sendiri keadaanya nyonya. Silahkan masuk kedalam.

Jaejong menutup mulutnya seketika melihat kondisi sang anak yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Puluhan alat-alat medis tertancap di tubuh lemahnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang putih yang terdapat di tengah ruangan.

Sraut wajah ceria yang biasa terpancar di wajah sang anak kini lenyap seketika bergantikan dengan wajah yang pucat pasi tak berdaya.

"astaga, ada apa denganya hannie..? keap bisa jadi begini? Ratapnya pilu

"nona kim di temukan tak sadarkan diri di jalan setelah dia tertabrak mobil sebelumnya. Namun kata sang pengendara tubuh nona kim sudah terluka sebelum dia menabraknya.

Sontak tangis sang ibu pecah meratapi nasib tragis yang dialami putrinya. Mereka secaar bergantian terus emnunggui xiumin di ruang ICCU. Sekarang sudah menginjak hari ke tiga namun belum ada tanda-tanda xiumin akn sadar.

Kali ini giliran sang ibu yang menjaga. Di belainya sayang rambut hitam putrinya. Dia masih saja sering menagisi kemalangan yang mendera putri kesayanganya.

"chagi irreona,, umma mohon,,hhikkss apa kau tak rindu pada umma, appa dan sandeul,eoh?" kata sang uma berusa menyadarka anaknya dari ridur panjangnya

"hhikks,, hhiikks,,, hhikks,,," lagi lagi dia menagis sesenggukan di samping tubuh putrinya.

Tiba tiba tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah pergerakan muncul dari tangan putrinya. Sang putri berusaha membuka matanya perlahan namun sinar terang dari lampu yang berada di ruangan ini membuatnya harus menutup matanya lagi guna membiasakan kornea matanya.

"eeuunngghhh…" lenguhnya pelan namun masih sanggup terdengar oleh sang umma.

"kau sudah sadar chagi,,oh syukurlah,, terima kasih tuhan" kata sang umma senang

"eeungh,, aku dimana?" Tanya sang anak denga suara lemah dan serak

"kau ada di rumah sakit sekarang chagi,, kau tak perlu takut lagi ada umma disini." Kata sang ibu sambil menagis haru.

"umma? Nugu?" katanya bingung sambil sekali lagi mencoba mengerjapkan matanya perlahan

"eh,, ini umma chagi" kata sang ibu panic

"siapa kau?"

…..TBC…

Ada yang Tanya ini ff kyumin bukan? Aku jawab iya ini epep dengan pairing utama kyuhyun x sungmin and chen x xiumin. Soal kyuhyun oppa yang belum keluar di chapi kemari sekarang uda eonni keluarin nie si abang kyupil. Semoga kalian senang ne….. sampai jumpa di chap depan! Annyeong…


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR: LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : MYSTERY, ROMANTIC, TRAGEDY

MAIN CAST :

LEE SUNG MIN

CHO KYU HYUN

KIM MIN SEOK a.k.a XIUMIN (EXO)

KIM JONG DAE a.k.a CHEN (EXO)

Cast yang lain akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.

Aannnnyyyeeoonngg! *teriak-teriak pake toa masjid*

Author abal datang lagi dengan lanjutan epep yang gak kalah ajaib ini dari yang bikin. Di chap kemarin banyak banget yang bingung ama jaln cerita epep ini. Well sengaja emang eonnie bikin gitu biar agak seru gituuhh,, heheh,, udah gag usah banyak cingcong lagi, semoga di chap ini mulai ada titik terang ne,,

AUTHOR POV

SEOUL INTERNTATIONAL HOSPITAL.

Sungmin menatap bingung ke arah yeoja cantik dihadapanya. Dengan dahi berkerut ia cermati lagi detil wajah orang yang tadi mengaku sebagi ummanya itu. Puluhan pertanyaan kini melayang bebas di otaknya sehingga membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

"siapa kau, nyonya" katanya lagi.

Sang yeoja tampaknya sangat shock dengan reaksi yang sungmin berikan. Dia menatap sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"oh, astaga! Demi tuhan Minnie ada apa denganmu chagi? Umma mohon jangan bercanda." Katanya sekuat tenaga menahan tangis.

Sungmin hanya diam melihat keteguhan hati yeoja tadi, sekali lagi ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mulai bicara.

" mianhae nyonya. Sungguh aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk bercanda denganmu. Aku tak menegenalmu. Dan satu lagi kenapa kau terus memaksaku memanggilmu umma,eoh? Ummaku sudah lama meninggal nyonya..." Kata sungmin dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

Cairan bening yang sedari tadi di tahan jaejong akhirnya lolos juga dari mata indahnya saat mendengar penuturan sungmin, yeoja yang dianggap sebagai purtinya.

"hiks,,,hiks,, hiks,, chagi, ada apa denganmu? Kumohon sadarlah, chagi. Ini umma,, hiks,,hiks,," tangisnya pecahlah sudah, isakan kecil yang semula ia keluarkan kini berganti dengan lelehan airmata dan raungan yang cukup memekakkan telinga sehingga membuat hangeng sang suami masuk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada istrinya.

Dia terkejut saat melihat sosok putrinya sudah tersadar.

"Minnie, kau sudah sadar, chagi? Oh terima kasih tuhan. Appa sangat merindukamu, chagi" katanya sebelum menghambur dan memeluk sungmin erat. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa rindu yang lama ia simpan saat sang putri hilang entah kemana.

Sungmin terlihat makin bingung dalam pelukan hangeng. Dia kembali lagi-lagi harus dihadapkan pada orang yang bahkan baru pertama kali ia temui dan yang lebih parahnya lagi keduanya bersikeras mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah umma dan appanya.

" mana yang sakit Minnie chagi? Oh syukurlah… kau sudah kembali. Demi tuhan kau membuat kami semua hampir mati saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang, chagi" Ujar hangeng lagi disela acara pelukannya.

Sungmin beringsut tak nyaman "ehm,, mianhae tuan. Tapi kau siapa?" kata sungmin akhirnya.

Hangeng sontak melepaskan pelukanya dari tubuh lemah sungmin dan langsung menatap heran kearahnya.

"eh,, ada apa denganmu,chagi. Ini appa. Kau tak mengenali appa,eoh?"

Sungmin sekali lagi hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya sembari memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat kelakuan sepasang suami istri itu namun sedikitpun ia tak mencoba menjawab pertanyaan keduanya yang hampir serupa.

Hangeng sontak memandang bingung kearah jaejong yang dibalas dengan tatapan sendu dari kedua mata doenya.

"yeobo, bisa kau jelaskan ada apa dengan Minnie kita?" katanya

",,,,," hening jaejong tak menjawab

"yeobo, kenapa dia tidak menegnali kita,eoh?" tuntutnya lagi.

Hanya isakan demi isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jujur kalau boleh, pertanyaan yang sama jugalah yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sipapaun disini.

"hiks,,,, hiks,, mollayo, ,hhiikks,, hannie. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak ia sadar dari komanya hhikkss,, dia tak mengenaliku saat aku mencoba menyapanya. Eothokke,, hikks, hannie,, hikkss,,,hhikkss,,"

Cicit Jaejong berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada hangeng dengan mata penuh dengan Air mata yang terus meluncur deras.

Hangeng yang tak tega melihat sang istri, berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat. Ia berusaha menenangkan dan menguatkan sang istri menghadapi cobaan berat yang sedang mereka alami.

"uljimayo,, yeobo-ya…. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memangil uisa untuk memeriksa minnie,ne?" ujarnya lembut.

Jaejong menganguk lemah kemudian melepaskan pelukan sang suami.

"ne, cepatlah, hannie"

Hangeng menganguk sekilas lalu keluar dari kamar rawat sungmin. Suasana canggung kembali meliputi dua yeoja cantik itu. Tak ada satupun niatan dari keduanya untuk memulai bicara. sungmin masih setia membisu di atas ranjangnya sedangkan jaejong, sibuk menghentikan isakan yang terus saja keluar dari mulutnya sampai akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian hangeng kembali masuk dengan seorang lagi namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari usianya. Namja yang dikenali sebagai seorang dokter dari setelan jas putih bersih yang ia kenakan itu langsung masuk kedalam untuk memeriksa keadaan sungmin.

Dokter tadi memasangkan stestoskop yang mengantung di lehernya ke telinganya. Dia berjalan mendekati sungmin dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

"annyeong, nona kim..? bagaimana keadaan anda? Saya periksa dulu,ne?" katanya sangat lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah mengiyakan.

Dengan seksama ia memeriksa kondisi sungmin. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia menyudahi kegiatanya.

"ehm,,,, dari pemeriksaan yang saya lakukan, keadaan nona kim sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kau hebat sekali nona cantik." pujinya tulus.

Pipi sungmin bersemu merah mendengarkan ada seseorang yang memujinya dengan lebut dan sopan tak seperti orang-orang yang biasa ia temui di bar. Memang keduanya memberikan pujian yang nyaris sama tapi kali ini sungmin benar-benar menyukainya.

"eh,, ekhm,, ne gamsahamnida,uisanim."

" sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, ne. luka-lukamu belum sembuh." Katanya mengingatkan.

Mendengar kata-kata sang dokter, sungmin seakan diingatkan dengan keadaan tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Ia mencoba mengerakan tangan kanannya dari balik selimut yang menutupi hampir tiga per empat tubuhnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia manakala melihat pergelangan tanganya hilang. Shock dan terluka itulah yang kini terpancar di kedua mata indahnya.

Sekali lagi ia menyingakp selimut yang menutupinya. Hatinya mencelos sedih saat ia melihat ia juga telah kehilangan sebelah kakinya.

Dunia ini seakan runtuh menimpa tubuhnya. Ia menjerit histeris tak terima mendapati keadaan tubuhnya sekarang.

" aarrgghhh,,,, ada apa denganku? Kalian apakan tubuhku? Cepat kembalikan kaki dan tangnku,…. Hhiikkss,, hhiikkss,,,," pekiknya histeris.

Hangeng dan jaejong hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka juga kini merasakan apa yang sungmin rasakan.

"hikks,, hikks,, kumohon siapapun jelaskan ada apa ini sebenarnya,, hhikkss,,,katakan!" jeritnya pilu.

Hati jaejong sakit bukan kepalang saat mendengar jerit frustasi dari sungmin yang sedang meratapi tubuh cacatnya. Terasa ada ribuan pisau yang menyayat-nyayat nurani keibuanya. Coba saja bayangkan ibu mana yang tega melihat putri kesayanagnya menderita seperti sungmin sekarang.

Dia menghambur kearah sungmin dan memeluk yeoja mungil itu kedalam rengkuha hangatnya berharap dengan begini sungmin bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"hikks,, hikks,, hikss,, uljima chagi, ada umma disini. Jangan khawatir umma pasti akan mengembalikan tangan dan kakimu bagaimanapun caranya,, hiikkss,,,hhikkss,," janji jajeong.

Tanpa sadar sungmin mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh jaejong. Entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa lega dan nyaman saat tubuh ramping jaejong memeluknya seperti sekarang. Mungkin ia merindukan sosok umma yang sudah cukup lama tak ia temukan. Keduanya menangis makin keras membuat hati hangeng benar-benar sakit melihatnya.

Cukup lama dua wanita cantik itu menangis sampai akhirnya sungmin yang kelelahan tertidur dalam pelukan jaejong .

Jaejong menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala sungmin sambil sesekali membelai dan mencium rambut hitam sungmin. Rasa sayang yang begitu dalam terpancar kuat dari sikapnya yang begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"ne,, tidurlah putriku. Percayalah pada ummamu ini akan kulakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan senyum ceriamu itu." Tekatnya kuat.

Setelah yakin sungmin sudah tertidur pulas, jaejong melepaskan pelukanya dengan dibantu hangeng, ia kembali membaringkan tubuh lemah sungmin ke ranjang.

" hannie,," kata jaejong pelan

"hemm,, ada apa yeobo?" jawab hangeng tak kalah pelan takut suaranya akan menggangu istirahat sungmin.

"apa kata dokter tentang keadaan Minnie?" Tanya jaejong.

"hahhh,,, sebaiknya kita bicara diluar. Biarkan Minnie istirahat,ne" saranya lalu mengandeng lengan sang istri keluar ruangan.

Keduanya duduk di deretan bangku ruang tunggu.

" katakan sekarang hannie,," cecar jaejong pada suaminya

"begini yeobo,, uisa tadi mengatakan padaku bahwa dia juga belum bisa mengatakn dengan pasti penyebab lupanya sungmin pada kita namun dugaan sementaranya, Minnie kita mengalami amnesia. Mungkin dikarenakan benturan di kepalanya saat ia terpelanting waktu tertabrak mobil beberapa hari yang lalu."

"lalu, kita harus bagaimana, hannie! Aku tak mau putriku melupakanku!" ujar jaejong sedikit emosi.

"tenagkan dirimu, yeobo aku juga tak mau dia melupakanku. Besok uisa akan mengecek lebih dalam lagi keadan Minnie." Jelasnya.

"sekarang, lebih baik kita mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutmu yeobo. Kau belum makan sejak pagi tadi bukan? Apa kau sadar wajahmu itu sekarang terlihat sangat pucat, yeobo." Kata hangeng lembut sambil membelai pipi jaejong lembut.

"hajima, hannie aku tidak lapar,, aku mau menunggui Minnie saja ne,," rayunya pada sang suami.

Hangeng mengeleng keras "shirro! Kau harus makan!" tegasnya pada sang istri yang tengah merajuk kemudian "menyeret" lenganya kearah kantin.

Jaejong merengut kesal namun akhirnya ikut saja dengan paksaan sang suami.

AUTHOR POV END

XIUMIN POV

"eungh,, ,, umma,, appa… sandeul-ah,, appo… hiks,,,hikkss" sekali lagi aku menangis pilu meratapi keadaan tubuhku yang sudah tampak sangat mengenaskan.

Lelaki itu sungguh biadap. Dia benar-benar menyiksakku selama ini. Namun aku bingung kenapa aku merasa lukaku sepertinya sudah lebih baik sekarang padahal tak mungkin lelaki gila itu yang merawatku.

"tuan apa kau masih bisa mendengarku,," kataku pada udara kosong.

XIUMIN POV END

KIM JONG DAE POV

Sekarang sudah hari ketiga sejak aku menerima telpon aneh itu. Aku masih saja terus memikirkan keadaan yeoja malang itu sampai sekarang.

"bagaimana, keadaanmu sekarang nona, kenapa telponmu tak bisa lagi ku hubungi."

Entah kenapa aku bisa begini. Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganya dan akupun juga tak tahu dia benar-benar serius atau tidak dengan ucapanya tempo hari. Namun kenapa jauh di lubuk hatiku aku begitu percaya padanya ?

"haaahh,, entahlah."

KIM JONG DAE POV END

AUTHOR POV

Sinar mentari mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur. Sinarnya yang hangat dan lembut menyapa langit seoul pagi ini. Bias-bias mentari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang sengaja jaejong buka agar segarnya udara dan hangatnya mentari pagi masuk kedalam kamar rawat sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan karena biasan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Dia mengucek matanya pelan dengan tanganya yang masih tersisa.

"selamat pagi, chagi,," sapa jaejong ramah

Sungmin sebenarnya sedikit malas meladeni sikap jaejong, namun wajah teduh dan keibuan jaejong seakan menyentak nurani sungmin untuk tak mengabaikanya. Walaupun ia tak mengenal wanita ini namun setidaknya ia merasa setidaknya ia harus menghormatinya.

"ehhmm,, ne selamat pagi nyonya" kata sungmin sekenanya

Jaejong menekuk wajahnya sedih saat sungmin lagi-lagi memangilnya dengan sebutan "nyonya" bukan umma seperti maunya.

"aigoo,chagi,, kenapa kau masih memanggilku nyonya,eoh" kesalnya sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" kata sungmin malas

Jaejong tersenyum sumringah mendengar pertanyaan sungmin.

" umma, pangil aku umma, ne chagi" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"…" sungmin hanya diam tak berniat menyanggupi ataupun menolak permintaan jaejong barusan.

Jaejong berjalan mendekati ranjang sungmin dan duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Tangan halusnya menggenggam tangan kiri sungmin erat.

"chagi, umma mohon. Panggil aku umma ne,," kata jaejong dengan wajah memelas.

Sungmin yang sedang malas meladeni rengekannya, setengah hati menganggukan kepalanya pelan membuat jaejong tersenyum riang dan langsung memeluknya.

"aahh,, chagi,, umma senang sekali." pekiknya

Tok,,tok,,tok…

Pintu kamar sungmin dirawat diketuk pelan kemudian muncullah seorang perawat berseragam putih yang masuk kedalam.

"selamat pagi, nona kim. Dokter Shin memerintahkan saya untuk membawa anda ke ruang cityscane sekarang. Mari saya bantu anda bersiap-siap" ujarnya lembut.

Perawat itu kemudian membantu sungmin untuk duduk lalu dengan dibantu seorang lagi mengangkat tubuh sungmin keatas sebuah kursi roda. Tak lupa ia memberikan selimut untuk menutupi kaki cacat sungmin.

Jaejong mengikuti sungmin dan kedua perawat tadi sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar dari kamar tempat sungmin dirawat. Salah satu perawat membuka pintu untuk mereka ber empat. Sungmin dan kedua perawatnya masuk ke ruangan yang lebih kecil yang terdapat sebuah alat mirip trowongan mini yang berwarna putih. Jaejong tidak di perbolehkan masuk ke ruangan itu, jadilah ia hanya melihat sungmin melalui kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas diantaranya.

Sungmin di bantu turun dari kursi roda dan kemudia di baringkan di alat tadi. Perlahan–lahan tubuh sungmin masuk kedalamnya. Perlu beberapa saat sampai tubuh sungmin kembali keluar. Setelah keluar dia kembali dibantu oleh perawat tadi untuk kembali duduk ke kursi roda.

"cklek.." pintu terbuka memunculkan seorang dokter bertubuh tambun dengan wajah yang sangat ramah.

" bagaimana keadaan putri saya, uisanim?" Tanya jaejong cemas

"oh, anda pasti nyonya Kim. Baiklah sebaiknya kita bicaran ini di ruang saya. Kalian berdua cepat bawa nona Kim kembali kekamarnya" perintah sang dokter

"ne, uisanim." Jawab keduanya kompak kemudian kembali mendorong sungmin keluar ruangan.

Jaejong mengikuti langkah dokter yang tadi memeriksa sungmin ke sebuah ruangan yang terdapat tepat di sebelah ruangan ini.

"silahkan masuk nyonya." Dia mempersilahkan jaejong masuk kedalam ruangan prakteknya yang serba putih.

Dia memasangkan beberapa foto scan dari otak sungmin diatas sebuah alat.

"heemm…dari hasil pemeriksaan yang saya lakukan pada nona kim, tidak saya temui adanya luka yang terlalu serius di otaknya. Memang ada sedikit memar di beberapa bagian namun itu hanya terjadi di luar saja, tidak sampai melukai otak nona kim." Papar sang dokter

"lalu kenapa putri saya bisa melupakan saya dan suami saya?" Tuntut jaejong

Sang dokter menghela nafas pelan " itu juga yang sedang saya fikirkan nyonya. Anda bisa lihat dari gambar scan otak nona kim berikut ini. Keadaan otaknya baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka maupun pendarahan." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjukan gambar scan otak sungmin yang ia ambil beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jaejong mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "lalu?"

"saya rasa nona kim bukan mengalami ganguan pada fisiknya saja nyonya, saya rasa kejiwaannya juga harus di periksa." Ujar sang dokter

Mimik wajah jaejong langsung berubah dan mengeras seketika mendengar penuturan dari dokter itu.

"jadi menurut anda putri saya gila, begitu?" katanya frontal

Sang dokter yang menyadari erubahan sikap jaejong berusaha menegndalikan suasana

"bukan, bukan seperti itu nyonya. Begini nyonya, mungkin kejadian penculikan itu yang membuat jiwanya sedikit terguncang. Saran saya, cobalah menggunakan jasa pskiater untuk mengembalikan ingatan nona Kim" saran sang dokter lembut

"haaahh,,, apa lagi ini tuhan" keluh jaejong pasrah.

"anda tidak perlu khawatir nyonya saya punya seorang kenalan pskiater muda yang sangat handal. Dia baru saja pulang dari china setelah berhasil meneyelesaikan pendidikanya hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun dan lulus sebagai lulusan terbaik. Saya rasa, dia pasti bisa membantu nona kim. Walaupun dia masih sangat muda saya dapat meyakinkan anda bahwa dia sangat kompeten dalam bidangnya." Saran sang dokter lagi.

"hhh…. baiklah dokter, tapi saya akan membicarakan ini dulu dengan suami saya."

"tentu nyonya. Saya akan menghubunginya saat anda ataupun tuan kim menyetujui saran saya."

"ne, baiklah uisanim saya harus segera kembali ke kamar putri saya. Terima kasih atas bantuanya," kata jaejong sambil tersenyum hambar.

Sang dokter menganguk dan mengantar jaejong sampai pintu keluar ruang prakteknya.

Jaejong berjalan sedikit tergesa. Kepalanya seakan mau meledak sekarang.

"eothokke..?" keluhnya pada sang kuasa.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dia sampai di depan kamar sungmin. sebenarnya dia ingin segera masuk untuk melihat keadaan sungmin namun ia urungkan niatnya karena mendengar ada suara seseorang dari dalam kamar sungmin. Samar-samar ia dengar sungmin sedang bicara dengan seorang lelaki.

Dia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu berharap bisa mendengarkan lebih jelas arah pembicaraan mereka berdua, namun sayang suara yang ia dengar masih tak jelas. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk masuk namun tak ingin ketahuan jadilah ia mengendap endap seperti maling. Dia bersembunyi di tembok belakang pintu untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"saya mohon sekali lagi nona kim. Bisakah anda ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada anda?" kata seorang pria entah siap jaejong tak tahu.

"berapa kali harus aku katakan, eoh? aku juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Seingatku, tubuhku sudah penuh dengan luka saat aku bekerja. Mulanya lenganku membiru seperti bekas di ikat. Lalu jariku tiba-tiba saja putus dan terakhir pergelangan tanganku serasa diiris oleh sesuatu, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu." Kata sungmin kesal

"oh dan satu lagi jangan memanggilku nona Kim, margaku Lee dan namaku Lee Sungmin bukan Kim Min seok atau xiumin." Imbuhnya

Jaejong tersentak mendengar ucapan sungmin. Sontak ia langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menatap sungmin tajam.

"apa yang baru saja kau katakan chagi? Kau bilang siapa namamu?" cicit jaejong tak percaya.

"hahhh,, sudah kukatakan dari kemarin bukan? aku ini bukan anakmu. Namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Tapi kau masih saja memaksaku untuk memanggilmu umma. Hahhh merepotkan!" jawab sungmin ketus.

Jaejong sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya yang nyaris pecah "kumohon cukup, Minnie! Sadarlah!" teriak jaejong frustasi

Sungmin sedikit kaget melihat sorot kecewa dan marah yang terlihat di mata indah jaejong.

" mianhae, Nyonya kim, sebaiknya anda keluar saja. Saya sedang memeriksa nona kim. kalau anda di sini ini akan membuat semuanya makin rumit." Saran seorang pemuda tampan berseragam polisi dengan name tag shin dong woo di dadanya.

"haaaahhh" jaejong menghela nafas frustasi sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut lalu dengan langkah gontai keluar dari kamar sungmin.

Sepeninggal jaejong, Shin woo mulai lagi mencoba menggali informasi dari sungmin.

"baiklah, minseok,, ehm, sungmin-ssi. " katanya

"kumohon bersikaplah lebih kooperatif pada kami. Kalau anda masih saja seperti ini maka kasus ini tak akan pernah bias selesai." Keluhnya

Sungmin mendengus pelan. Dia sudah kesal setengah mati karena terus di anggap berbohong padahal dia sudah bicara apa adanya. "aku sudah bicara jujur padamu tuan polisi yang terhormat. Aku tak bohong!" katanya tegas.

"hahh,, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya rasa cukup sampai disini dulu untuk hari ini. Saya akan menemui anda lagi bila saya membutuhkan anda nona. Saya pamit dulu. Selamat siang nona lee." Katanya sebelum pamit undur diri.

Sungmin nampak masih sangat kesal karena sedari tadi dia terus saja di hadapkan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu jawabanya. Dia sudah cukup terkejut saat terbangun dari tidur panjanga dan mendapati ia telah kehilangan sebelah kaki dan tanganya sekarang semuanya seakan makin bertambah parah manakala para polisi itu makin memperburuk keadaan dengan menanyainya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh tentang penculikanya. Dia bahkan tak ingat ada orang yang berniat menculiknya kalaupun ada untuk apa? Dia bukanlah orang kaya wajahnya juga sangat biasa yah setidaknya saat ia tak sedang jadi bunny di pangungnya tentunya..

"sebenarnya apa ang terjadi,, hhahhhh" keluhnya frustasi.

Hangeng ditemani jung hwan aka sandeul (sekarang aku akan pangil dia pake sandeul aja ^^) datang kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk sungmin. Keduanya terkejut melihat jaejong yang terduduk di lantai didepan kamar tempat sungmin dirawat. Keduanya langsung mempercepat langkah mereka untuk melihat keadaan jaejong.

"ada apa yeobo? Kenapa kau menagis disini" kata hangeng sambil berusaha menarik jaejong berdiri.

"hiks,,hiks,, hikks,, hannie,,," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"umma,,, kenapa? " sandeul tak kalah bingung dengan sang ayah.

Hangeng memeluk tubuh bergetar jaejong dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi tunggu yang berderet rapi di depan kamar itu.

"katakan pelan-pelan, ada apa sampai kau menangis begini, hemm?" katanya lembut

"hhikkss,, hhiikss,, Minnie ,, hhiikss,,," katanya terputus tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapanya

"eonnie kenapa umma. Bukankah dia sudah sadar? Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya sandeul bingung. Kedua orang tuanya sengaja tak memberitahukan perihal kondisi sungmin pasca sadar dari komanya mengingat sandeul begitu dekat dengan kakaknya. Mereka takut melukai hati sandeul.

" appa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa seperti ini!" keluhnya tak terima

"bukan begitu sayang, kami hanya masih bingung mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya padamu."

Saat sandeul ingin bicara lagi niatnya sudah tergangu oleh suara seseorang.

"maaf, saya menggangu anda semua. Saya ingin bicara sebentar dengan Anda tuan Kim. ini mengenai putri anda." Jelas pemuda tadi.

Jaejong mengenali pemuda tadi sebagai orang yang baru saja berbicara dengan putrinya tadi.

"kau polisi yang tadi bicara dengan putriku kan?" tanyanya

"eh, ne, nyonya." Jawabnya

"mari tuan ikut saya. Saya ingin menanyakan sekaligus memberitahukan sesuatu pada anda." Imbuhnya.

"aku ikut!" potong sandeul tiba-tiba membuat dahi ayahnya mengkerut.

"wae chagi? Kau disini saja temani umma,ne" saran sang ayah

"Shirro! Aku juga ingin dengar sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan eonniku!" katanya keras kepala.

"aku juga ingin tahu Hannie.." rengek jaejong ikut-ikutan.

"hahhh,, baiklah, ayo kalian semua ikut. Eh,,tapi tak apa kan shin woo-ssi?" putus hangeng akhirnya

"eh, ekhm ne, tuan mari semuanya ikut saya. "

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah ruangan serbaguna yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruangan sungmin. ruangan yang biasanya dipakai sebagi tempat rapat para dokter, kini sudah beralih fungsi menjadi kantor polisi mini. Di dalamnya banyak benda berserakan yang sebagian besar adalah kertas-kertas dan sebuah laptop yang sandeul kenali sebagi milik sang kakak.

"eh, itukan laptop eonnie? Kenapa sampai bisa ada disini?" tanyanya heran.

"ekh,, itu. Kami sengaja mengambilnya untuk mencari informasi. Dan dari sana juga kami mendapatkan sebuah informasi.

"baiklah, silahkan duduk. Sebentar lagi kapten choi akan menjelaskan semuanya pada anda sekalian.

Siwon tersenyum ramah sebelum memulai bicara."ekh, baiklah semuanya. Begini tuan, kasus penculikan yang dialami oleh nona kim ini termasuk sebuah penculikan berantai yang terjadi belakangan ini. Sudah setahun ini, kami selalu mendapat laporan tentang menghilangnya seorang gadis dan diakhiri dengan ditemukanya mayat mereka. Nona kim adalah satu-satunya korban yang berhasil selamat dari penculik itu. Luka-luka yang ada pada tubuh nona kim serupa dengan luka yang ada pada korban-korban lainya yaitu terpotongnya pergelangan tangan dan kaki kanannya." Jelas kapten polisi itu dengan seksama

"menurut penyelidikan kami, penculik ini melakukan penyiksaan pada korbanya dalam keadaan sadar sehingga hasil potonganya akan selalu tak beraturan karena sudah dipastikan korbannya akan meronta karena kesakitan." Imbuhnya lagi

Ketiga keluarga kim itu bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan sang kapten yang terdengar sangat menegrikan.

"dasar biadap!" umpat hangeng tak terima wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba meluap dari dirinya.

"hiks,,hiks,,, pasti sakit sekali rasanya.. hiks,,, hikkss…." Seru jaejong pilu membayangkan betapa tersiksanya putrinya selama masa penculikanya.

"dia sakit jiwa!" pekik sandeul geram.

"benar nona, kami juga menduka seperti itu. Maka dari itu mulai sekarang kami akan semakin memperketat penjagaan pada nona xiumin. Mengingat mungkin dialah satu-satunya jalan kami untuk menemukan penculik biadap itu. Maka dari itu, mulai hari ini kami akan makin memperketat penjagaan kami pada nona kim. Setiap hati akan selalu ada dua orang polisi yang berjaga di depan kamarnya bagaimana pendapat anda tuan? Anda setuju?"

"tentu, sebenarnya aku juga berniat untuk meminta orang untuk menjaga kamar putriku, tapi untunglah kalian sudah mengambil keputusan itu lebih dulu." Kata hangeng lega.

" dan satu lagi tuan ini mengenai nona xiumin."

Hangeng terkejut mendengarnya

"eh, ada apa dengan putriku, kapten."

"begini tuan, menurut apa yang dilaporkan oleh orang suruhan saya, nona kim membantah dirinya sebagai nona kim, benarkah itu tuan?" katanya

Hangeng menganguk lemah "ne, kami juga dibuat pusing dengan sikapnya itu."

Sandeul yang ikut mendengarkan kata-kata sang ayah dan polisi itu memandang aneh kearah sang ayah

"apa maksudnya? Jangan katakan dia hilang ingatan?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

"…" hening

"bicaralah, siapapun! Aku ingin tahu yang terjadi sebenarnya!" sergahnya gusar.

"mianhae,, saya menyela. Menurut pendapat saya ia bukan hilang ingatan…." Sela shin woo

Siwon sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar kata-kata shin woo barusan.

"eh,, maksudmu apa sersan shin?"

Shin woo yang tadinya duduk agak jauh dari keempat orang itu berjalan mendekat sambil membawa laptop milik xiumin.

"begini kapten. Kemarin sebelum saya menemui nona kim sesuai dengan yang anda perintahkan, saya terlebih sekali lagi memeriksa benda-benda milik nona kim. Seperti buku harian, surat-surat sampai laptop ini." Ujarnya.

"lalu? Apa yang kau temukan?" selidik sandeul mulai tertarik

"begini, saya sempat kesulitan saat akan membuka laptop ini karena nona xiumin menguncinya dengan sebuah kode rahasia, namun beruntungnya saya pernah belajar tentang ilmu hacker dari salah seorang saudara saya yang berkuliah di amerika. Memang butuh waktu yang cukup lama karena saya juga tak begitu ahli namun akhirnya saya berhasil membukanya._"

"sudahlah, jangan bertele-tele cepat katakana apa hubunganya dengan keadaan eoniku!" sergah kesal sandeul mendengar kata-kata shin woo yang terdengar berputar-putar.

"chagi, sopanlah!" tegur sang ayah tak enak.

Sandeul memberengut kesal pada sang ayah.

" eh, ehm baiklah, singkatnya setelah saya melihat semua isi folder yang ada saya menemukan sebuah folder yang berisi sebuah cerita. "

Dahi jajeong mengernyit heran "cerita?" kata jaejong

"ne, nyonya. Saya kemudian membaca seluruhnya eh ani bukan seluruhnya karena sebenarnya nona xiumin belum menyelesaikan seluruh ceritanya. Dan dari sana saya menemukan nama Lee Sungmin."

"MWO? Kau bilang siapa? Lee Sungmin?" pekik jaejong

"ne, seperti yang sudah anda dengar saat saya menginteriogasi nona xiumin siang tadi, bukankah dia mengaku kalau dirinya adalah Lee Sungmin. Mungkin dia terlalu mendalami karakter dari seorang lee sungmin di ceritanya makanya dia jadi seperti itu. Memang terlalu dini untuk menyatakan apa masalh sebenarnya namun menurut pendapat saya nona xiumin mungkin menderita double personality atau kepribadian ganda." Paparnya.

Ke tiga kim itu shock mendengar penuturan polisi muda itu. Jaejong bahkan sudah menghambur kedalam pelukan sang suami tak tahan mendengar keadaan putrinya. Sedangkan sandeul napak tenag dan mulai berfikir.

" bisa kau tunjukkan padaku ceritanya?" kata sandeul pada shin woo.

Dia menganguk singkat kemudian menunjukan sebuah folder di dalam laptop xiumin. Sandeul dengan seksama membaca setiap detail cerita yang kakaknya tulis. Dia tahu kakaknya memang sangat berbakat dalam dunia tulis menulis jadi tak mengherankan kalau dia mengambil kuliah dengan jurusan sastra namun yang dia tak habis fikir kenapa kakaknya sampai bisa terjatuh begitu dalam pada sosok yang bahkan ia sendiri yang menciptakanya.

"kau yakin eonniku menunjukan sikap persis sama seperti yang ada dalam ceritanya ini, shin woo-ssi?" kata sandeul sesaat setelah menyelesaikan acara membacanya.

"ne, kalau anda tak percaya, silahkan buktikan sendiri. Aku akan mengantar anda sekarang." Kata shin woo yakin.

Sandeul langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada semuanya

"aku akan melihat eonni," katanya singkat lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"maafkan sikap putri kami,ne tuan-tun semua. Dia memang seperti itu. Dingin sekali pada semua orang yang dia tak kenal." Kata jaejong tak enak hati melihat sikap seenaknya dari sandeul.

"ne, gwenchana nyonya. Saya maklum, mungkin dia khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya."

"ne, lalu menurut anda apakah yang kami harus lakukan untuk kesembuhan putri kami?" keluh jaejong

Siwon sebenarnya tak enak hati untuk mengatakan idenya namun akhirnya dia memberanikan dirinya

"eh,, menurut saya, sebaiknya anda mencari seorang pskiater, saja nyonya. Tapi maaf bukan saya bermaksud apa-apa tapi saya rasa itu yang terbaik untuk nona xiumin sekarang."

"MWO? PSKIATER? kau fikir putriku gila,eoh?" ujar hangeng marah

Jaejong yang awalnya berrespon sama dengan sang suami nampak berusah menenangkannya. Siwon sadar benar dengan kemarahan hangeng jadi dia diam saja mendengar amukan dari mulutnya.

"aniyo, yeobo-ya. Apa yang dikatakan kapten Choi benar. Aku juga sudah konsultasi dengan dokter yang merawat Minnie tadi pagi dan dia juga menyarankan hal yang sama padaku. Memang pada awalnya aku marah dan tidak terima pada kenyataan ini. Namun setelah aku bisa berfikir dan meredam emosiku, aki fikir menghubungi pskiater tidaklah buruk." Kata jaejong bijak

Hangeng masih Nampak sedikit emosi namun dia mulai bisa sedikit meredamnya.

"HHAAAAH… terserahmu sajalah yeobo. Masalah ini sudah membuatku hampir gila!" pekiknya frustasi.

AUTHOR POV END

KIM JONG DAE POV

Sudah seminggu ini aku bekerja di rumah sakit Seoul. Aku disini bekerja sebagi seorang ahli jiwa atau pskiater. Heran kenapa aku mengambil jurusan yang aneh? Aku juga tak tahu, aku hanya menuruti naluriku saja saat aku memutuskan mengambil jurusan ini. Appaku sebenarnya sangat menentang keinginanku karena aku adalah anak laki-laki pertama di keluargaku dan sebenarnya akulah yang di persiapkan oleh appa untuk menggantikan posisinya di perusahannya. Kalian pernah dengar nama "KIM CORP?" yak, itu adalah perusahaan milik ayahku. Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan dan real estate mewah itu adalah perusahaan yang dibangun sendiri olah jeripayah appaku.

Namun ummaku yang cantik akhirnya bisa membuat appaku percaya bahwa setiap orang tua tidak berhak memaksakan kehendaknya pada anak-anak mereka. maka lewat perjuangan yang tak mudah akhinya appaku mengizinkan aku mengambil kuliah dokterku di china dan wallaaa,,,,,jadilah aku yang sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan yang telah ummaku berikan padaku. Makanya aku belajar dengan tekun untuk mendapatkan gelarku dan tak sia-sia dua tahun kemudian aku sudah berhasil lulus dari salah satu universitas ternama di china sebagi lulusan terbaik.

Cklek..

Pintu kamarku terbuka menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda.

"hai, anak nakal! berhenti melihat kertas-kertas bodohmu itu! Ayo makan appa dan adikmu sudah menunggumu di meja makan." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

Sebenarnya aku hendak protes namun dia mendelik marah terlebih dahulu padaku sehingga aku mengurungkan niatku.

"ah, ne umma. Lima menit lagi ne. tanggung sekali umma" rengekku padanya

"andwe! Turun sekarang atau ku buat appamu memecatmu dari rumah sakitmu!" tegasnya membuatku bergidik takut pada ancamannya.

"ishh,, umma! arra,, aku turun sekarang" gerutuku kesal

Dia tampak tersenyum senang dan langsung menghilang lagi dibalik pintu. Setelah merapikan sedikit kertas-kertas laporanku, aku segera beranjak dari depan laptop untuk makan.

Saat aku turun aku sudah melihat appa, umma dan adikku duduk manis mengitari meja makan.

"akhirnya kau turun juga! Aku sudah kelaparan babo!" keluh adiku cuek.

"YAK! Sopanlah pada hyungmu anak nakal!" bentak appaku.

" habis,, dia lama sekali appa! Aku kan lapar!" rengeknya sambil menunjukan aegyonya yang gagal total.

Appaku hanya mencibir kesal memangdangnya. Tak ingin lagi mendengar celotehan adikku, aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku dan segera menambil tempat duduk tepat menghadap appaku.

Setelah appaku memimpin doa, kami mulai acara makan malam kami dalam suasana ramai seperti biasa. Adikku selalu saja bercerita ini itu dengan semangatnya sampai tak jarang dia tersedak sehingga membuat appaku mendelik marah kearahnya.

"umma, appa. Bolehya aku mengambil beasiswaku itu! Sayang sekali kan kalau aku tak mengambilnya?" katanya manja

"tapi kenapa harus ke London chagi, hyungmu saja baru pulang masa kau sekarang yang gantian pergi meninggalkan umma? " protes ummaku.

"umma, hyung saja boleh, masa aku tidak! Huufftt tidak adil!" protesnya juga.

" apa kau bisa jamin kalau dalam waktu dua tahun kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu? Kalau iya. Aku akan mengizinkamu pergi!" kata appa singkat namun terlihat menuntut membuat adikku diam seketika.

"tapi appa? Itukan hanya separuh dari waktu yang seharusnya?" keluhnya

"terserah padamu, mau atau tidak! Aku sudah banyak menuruti maumu! Aku hanya mau kau menekuni bisnis. Apanya yang sulit. Kau boleh mengambil yang lain tapi jangan lupakan perusahaan kita." Kata appaku dingin seperti biasa.

"ahh,, appa tidak seru!" keluhnya kesal

"sudahlah kai-ah! berhenti mengeluh telingaku sakit mendengar kata-katamu." Kataku cuek.

Dia makin merengut kesal dan menatapku tajam.

"ini semua karena kau! Dasar kim jong dae menyebalkan!" umpatnya kesal yang sedetik kemudian dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari ummaku.

Pletak…..

"sopanlah pada hyungmu!" katanya keras.

"isshh..appo-yo….ne,ne,, tapi ini tak adil dong appa. Kalau aku harus kuliah bisnis maka hyung juga harus. Dia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan studynya." Kata adikku seenaknya

Appaku terdiam Nampak memikirkan kata-katanya. Aiggoo,,, aku harap appa tak mendengarkanya.

"kau benar, jong in-ah, baiklah kalau begitu kau dan jong dae harus mengambil kuliah bisnis. Itu keputusan appa yang terakhir." Kata appaku tegas dan berwibawa

Oh sial! Dasar dongsaeng brengsek! Makiku kesal.

Jong in atau biasa kami panggil kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"sip appa! Aku menyayangimu! KIM JONG WOON JJANG!"pekiknya girang dibarengi dengan cengiran khasnya yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan untukku.

Appaku mendelik kesal melihat tingkah kai yang terlihat sangat seenaknya

"DASAR ANAK NAKAL! KAU PANGIL AKU APA,EOH" Teriaknya kesal

Kai bahkan hanya bias nyengir kuda sambil bersembunyi di balik kursi ummaku sambil menujukan tanda "peace" dengan kedua jarinya.

Aku terus menggerutu dalam hati mendengar keputusan appa yang sedikit mengejutkan tapi aku bias apa? Appaku itu sangat disiplin dan tegas sekali jika ia telah memutuskan sesuatu maka ia akan melaksanakannya.

Selesai acara makan, kami semua kembali pada kegiatan kami masing-masing. Kedua orang tuaku sedang asik berlovy dovey di depan tv di ruang keluarga sedangkan si muka hitam menyebalkan itu sudah kabur entah kemana. Malas melihat kemesraan kedua orang tuaku, aku putuskan untuk kembali lagi saja kekamarku.

"eh, mau kemana chagi? Tanya ummaku yang melihatku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"ke kamar umma, kemana lagi" kataku malas

"makanya cepat cari pacar. Apa kau tahu, bahkan sekarang kau sudah kalah start dari adikmu. Apa kau mau di duluan yang menikah,eoh?" ejek appku.

Aku hanya bisa mencibir kesal dan memutar bola mataku malas karena lagi-lagi mereka membahas masalah pacar yang membuatku muak. Hei! Siapa yang tak merasa muak kalau hampir setiap saat pertanyaan yang sama selalu terlontar dari mereka berdua.

" hmm…" jawabku singkat kemudian melanjutkan langkahku kembali ke kamar. Aku kembali tenggelam dalam dunia kerjaku sampai sebuah telpon menggusik kesenanganku

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat nama dokter shin yang tertera di layar ponselku.

"yeoboseo.." jawabku sopan

"yeoboseo dokter Jong dae-ssi, maaf aku menggangumu malam-malam." Katanya sungkan

"ah,ne gwenchana uisanim, ada apa ?" tanyaku ramah

"ehm,, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyanya lagi.

"ani uisanim, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku

"ehm begini jong dae-ssi, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi psikater untuk seorang korban penculikan. Apa kau bersedia?"

"eh, ne, tentu saja uisanim. Tapi kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya?" ujarku

"oh iya aku lupa, hehehe maklum lah aku sudah tua" kekehnya pelan

"dia adalah putri seorang milyuner korea namanya Kim Min Seok atau biasa di pangil Xiumin"

Mataku membelalak seketika saat mendengar nama itu

"MWO?" Kataku setengah teriak.

…TBC…

Hhahahahhhaa *ketawa nista* gimana udah dapet pencerahaan dari chap ini,, kalau belum silahkan cari sendiri. Hehheehehehehe….

Doain next chap makin banyak penjelasan dari setiap kejadian yang terjadi ama duo min.

Well,,,,,

Thanks buat semua yang udah repiu. Chap ini repiu lagi ne,,,

Gamsahae,, saranghae…..^^

Sign

Lee Eun San

NB. OIYA JANGAN LUPA KUNJUNGIN JUGA BLOG PRIBADI AKU NE DI KURAANDNYUK2404 WORDPESS,COM


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR: LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : MYSTERY, ROMANTIC, TRAGEDY

MAIN CAST :

LEE SUNG MIN

CHO KYU HYUN

KIM MIN SEOK a.k.a XIUMIN (EXO)

KIM JONG DAE a.k.a CHEN (EXO)

Cast yang lain akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.

KIM JONG DAE POV

"MWO" aku sedikit memekik keras saat ku dengar nama itu disebut. Ingatan tentang telpon aneh tempo hari langsung menyeruak ke dalam otakku.

"eh apa kau kenal dengan nona Kim, Jong dae-ssi? Tanya dokter Shim membuyarkan fikiranku.

Aku sedikit tergagap bingung karena aku juga masih ragu akan ada orang yang percaya bila aku mengatakan bahwa Kim Min Seok sempat menelponku saat ia tengah diculik.

"ahh,, eekhmm.. anniyo uisanim. Aku hanya merasa pernah mendengar namanya saja , heheh,,," bohongku sambil tertawa aneh.

"oh,, baiklah. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai nona Kim, besok datanglah ke ruanganku. Aku akan memberikan semua data tentangnya." Kata dokter Shin.

"ne, uisanim. Besok saya akan kesana"

"eum, biklah kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, Jong dae-ssi dan selamat malam" katanya lagi.

"ne, selamat malam juga dokter Shin." Jawabku sebelum sambungan telpon terputus.

Fikiranku sekarang tak lagi bias focus pada tumpuka laporan yang berserakan diatas meja kerjaku. Seluruh isi perhatianku tersedot habis untuk memikirkan satu nama itu

"hhhhh,, Kim Min Seok..? siapa sebenarnya kau?"

KIM JONG DAE POV END

AUTHOR POV

Sandeul berjalan sedikit tergesa melalui lorong-lorong rumah sakit tempat sungmin dirawat. Bahkan dia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kini tengah ada seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan dirinya.

"YAK! Nona muda kim, bisakah kau sedikit berjalan lebih pelan" gerutu sang pemuda yang terlihat mulai kesusahan mengikuti langkah sandeul.

"….." tak ada respon apapaun yang didapat oleh pemuda tampan yang teridentifikasi bernama Shin Dong Woo. Pemuda berpangkat sersan polisi itu menggerutu kesal melihat kelakuan sandeul yang terkesan dingin dan seenaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tibalah keduanya di kamar rawat sungmin.

CKLEK…..

Sandeul membuka perlahan pintu kamar bercat coklat itu. Setelah masuk dilihatnya keadaan sungmin yang sedang duduk melamun memandang suasana malam kota seol yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup kelambu.

"annyeong eonnie..?" sapanya lembut membuat sungmin berjengit kaget dan menoleh kearah sandeul.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung melihat satu lagi orang asing yang mengenali dirinya.

"eh, nuguya?" jawabnya ragu.

Raut wajah kusut sandeul terlihat makin kusut mendengar respon sungmin yang tampak tak mengenalinya.

"eonnie tak mengenaliku,eoh?" ujarnya berusaha terlihat biasa.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil sekali lagi mencermati wajah sandeul yang terlihat sangat mirip dengannya.

"kenapa aku merasa gadis kecil ini sangat mirip denganku? Bibir itu, mata itu..? aigoo,,, siapa dia?" batinnya bingung.

" perkenalkan namaku Kim Jung Hwan atau biasa di panggil sandeul eonni, dan satu lagi aku dongsaengmu" ujarnya berusaha sedikit ramah dan terlihat ceria. Mati-matian ia menekan rasa sesak didadanya agar sungmin tak menyadarinya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar kata-kata sandeul "mwo? Dongsaeng? Aku tak punya dongsaeng gadis kecil" kata sungmin

Sandeul sekali lagi menghela nafasnya berusaha menggendalikan emosinya yang mulai merangkak naik

"sabar, sandeul,, dia hanya sedikit lupa. Kau pasti bisa membuatnya mengingat semuanya, hwaiting!" batin sandeul yakin

"ne, eonnie. Percaya tak percaya kau adalah eonniku dan aku adalah dongsaengmu. Apa kau tak lihat wajah kita begitu mirip,eoh?" kata sandeul lagi

"ehm,, memang kita terlihat sedikit mirip, hajima_" belum lagi sungmin menyelesaikan ucapanya sandeul sudah memotongnya

"stop! Aku tak mau dengar apa pun lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan membuatmu percaya bahwa kau eonniku" kata sandeul yakin.

"eh,, bukti..? hahha" sungmin tertawa meremehkan melihat keteguhan hati sandeul.

"oh ayolah anak kecil, apapun yang akan aku lakukan tak akan ada yang dapat membuktikan kalau aku ini eonnimu karena memang pada kenyataannya aku bukan eonnimu" kata sungmin sedikit kesal melihat tingkah semaunya sandeul.

Sandeul hanya mengendikan bahunya tak perduli lalu kemudian berbalik menghadap Shin woo yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat adu mulut kedua gadis cantik itu.

"Shin Woo-ssi kemarikan laptopnya" perintahnya.

Shin woo menganguk sekilas kemudian berjalan mendekat untuk menyerahkan laptop biru yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

" bukalah." Kata sandul enteng sambil menyerahkan laptop itu ke pangkuan sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa mengejek sambil memandang sandeul heran

"hah,, apa maksudmu dengan memberiku barang ini gadis kecil, ini bukan milikku. Bawa pergi!" kesalnya

"tak akan! sebelum kau membukanya." Kata sandul bandel

Sungmin hendak marah namun ia masih sayang dengan tubuhnya jadilah dia kini dengna mulut terus mengumpat kesal membuka laptop itu. Saat ia menyalakanya dia melihat rentetan kode yang mengunci laptop itu

"ini terkunci? Bagaimana aku bisa membukanya?" keluh sungmin kesal

"benarkah, cobalah untuk membukanya. Aku tahu kau bisa." Ujar sandeul lagi tetep pada pendiriannya

Sungmin mencibir kesal dengan bibirnya melihat keteguhan hati sandeul.

Ditatapnya lagi laptop yag masih belum menyala sempurna itu.

"apa kata kuncinya ya" batinya bingung.

Lalu terdengarlah sebuah bisikan lembut di telinga sungmin. Suara yang snagat mirip dengan suara miliknya.

"Lee Sungmin" begitulah bunyi bisikan itu.

"eh,, lee sung min? itu kan namaku?"

Sungmin mengernyit ragu namun dia ketik juga nama itu di laptop yang tengah ada dipangkaunya. Dan dengan ajaibnya dia terbuka membuat sungmin ternganga tak percaya.

Sandul tersenyum puas melihat hasil yang ia dapatkan

"maldo andwae…. Ini tak mungkin" keluh sungmin bingung

"sudahlah eonnie, kau lihat sendiri bukan. Kau tahu hanya eonniku saja yang tahu kode rahasia laptop ini. Aku, appa dan umma tak pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya karena memang eonnie melarangnya.

"tapi,, aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa …?"

"isshh,, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kau itu eonniku pastilah kau bisa membuknya. Muali sekarang berusahalah mengingat semua tentang dirimu. Kami akan selalu disini untuk membantumu." Ujar sandeul pelan

Sungmin tampak pasrah saja mendengar semua penuturan sandeul barusan.

"baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Besok aku akan datang lagi eonnie." Ujarnya riang

Dia berjalan mendekat dan memeluk sungmin erat. Sungmin yang semula ragu untuk membalas pelukannya dengan ragu mulai menggerakka tangan kirinya untuk membalas.

Sandeul, tersenyum senang melihat respon positif yang sungmin berikan. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sekarang. Ia merasa seakain gadis yang ia tengah peluk sekarang bukanlah kakaknya. Memang benar wajah dan suaranya nyaris sama namun…. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda entah iapun tak bisa menemukannya.

Ia mengelengkan kepalnya pelan untuk mengusir fikiran-fikiran aneh yang melayang di benaknya.

"selamat malam,eonnie. Istirahatlah yang banyak. Besok aku akan datang lagi ne." serunya senang

'sungmin tak menjawab hanya anggukan kecil saja yang ia keluarkan sebagai respon atas perkataan sandeul. Ia masih bingung dengan kejadian aneh yang baru saja ia alami.

"kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

AUTHOR POV END

JAEJONG POV

Aku sedikit tersenyum lega saat sandeul menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Minnie. Dia memang sangat pintar, aiiggoo aku beruntung sekali memiliki dua malaikat yang sangat cantik dan sempurna.

Senyum ceria tak pernah hilang dari bibirku. Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera menemui Minnie dan membutnya kembali ingat pada kami semua.

Greep..!

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangku yang sedang memandang bintang dari balkon kamarku.

"kau senang sekali, yeobo" bisiknya sambil melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahuku membuat aku sedikit geli

"ne, hannie.. nan jeongmal haengbokhage! Kau tahu aku senag sekali! Minnie kita sudah sedikit ada kemajuan" kataku riang.

"hemm,,,, benarkah?" bisiknya lagi masih enggan beralih dari tempatnya

"isshh,, hannie geli…" kataku saat ia sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya ke telingaku dan menjilatnya seduktif.

"aku merindukanmu jeonggie…" rengeknya

"aiiggoo,, uri appa merajuk,eoh?" godaku padanya

"kau sudah lama tak memanjakanku, jeonggie. Little kim, merindukamu" bisiknya pelan kemudian mengendus leher putihku dan meniupkan nafas hangatnya di sekitar titik sensitiveku.

"eeuummhh,,, hannie…" desahku kegelian

"malam ini, bisakah sebentar saja kita sedikit bersantai..? aku bisa gila kalau terus menerus begin?" katanya lemas…

Aku tak tega mendegar semua keluhanya. Memang sudah hamper dua minggu ini aku tak pernah memperhatikanya karena semua fikiranku hanya tertuju pada Minnie putriku. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya yang tengah menekuk wajahnya. Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku ke wajahnya. Aku dongakkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajahku aku mencium keningnya lembut kemudian beralih ke kedua mata, pipi dan terakhir bibir tipisnya yang sudah lama tak ku jamah.

Aku menautkan bibirku dengan miliknya. Aku melumatnya pelan berusaha menyalurkan rasa maafku yang sudah mengabaikanya selama ini. Ciuman yang mulanya pelan makin lama makin dlam dan menuntut. Bahkan kini tangannya sudah meraih pinggangu untuk mempersempit jarak tubuh kami sehingga kini tubuhku benar-benar menempel sempurna pada tubuh kekarnya.

"eunghmmmpp,,," desahku tertahan takkala ia meremas dada bualtku pelan.

"hann,,,,eeuungghh..nniieehh,,,,eunngghhmmppp…" aku kembali melenguh saat ia makin meremas gemas dadaku.

Tibatiba ia melepas ciumanya dan menatapku. Aku sedikit tak rela ia menyudahi aktivitasnya

"wae?" kataku dengan nafas tersengal.

Dia hanya menyeringai kemudian menaikkan tubuh rampingku membuat aku reflex mengalungkan lengan dan kakiku di leher dan pinggangnya.

"kita lanjutkan didalam,ne? aku tak mau ada orang yang melihat tubuh indahmu dari sini."

Blush…

Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah mendengar omonganya. aku mengangguk ringan mengiyakan. Secepat kilat ia membawaku masuk sambil kembali menautkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Membuat ciuman panas kembali terjadi diantara kami.

Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang king size kami. Dia merangkak naik keatas tubuhku, menjamah tiap inci bibir dan rongga mulutku dengan bibir dan lidah lincahnya membuatku hanya bisa mengerang nikmat menkmati semua permainnaya. Sungguh aku juga sangat rindu semua belaiannya.

"eungghh… hannnie.." desahku saat ia menurunkan ciumanya keatas leher jenjangku. Menyedotnya dengan keras sehingga menghasilkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan merah keunguan.

dia makin giat mengerjaiku dengan terus menghisap seluruh bagian leherku. Aku yakin besok harus memakai syal kerumah sakit.

Terlalu terbuai dengan semua belainnya aku tak menyadari kalau kini aku sudah tak memakai selembar kainpun di tubuhku.

"eunghh,, kau curang hannnie…" keluhku saat aku melihat tubuhnya masih terbalut rapi dengan kemeja kantornya.

Dia tersenyum miring dan menatapku " kalau begitu bukalah,,," katanya sambil mengerling nakal padaku.

"with,, my pleasure darling…" desahku seduktif di telinganya. Dan aku pastika mala mini tak akan berakhir dengan cepat

JAEJONG POV END.

SUNGMIN POV

"eungh…" aku sedikit megerjapkan mataku pelan, berusaha membiasakan mataku dengan sinar matahari yang mulai merambat masuk kedalam kamar rawatku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri sembari terus mengerjap perlahan. Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendapati seorang pemuda tampan tengah duduk sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

"kau sudah bangun chagi,," itulah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"eehh,, ehmm,," aku mendadak terdiam saat tangan halusnya menyentuh pucuk kepalaku dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sebuah getataran hebat melanda seluruh tubuhku kala merasakan sentuhanya. Dan semuanya maikn menjadi saat aku merasakan kecupan bibrnya diatas keningku. Lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

"kau, benar-benar membuatku hampir mati saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" bisiknya pelan namun sangat terdengar jelas di telinaku

Aku hanya bisa terdiam tak bersuara karena kini jantungku berdentum-dentum tak karuan

"eumh.. kau siapa tuan" kataku saat akhirny aku bisa meguasai degup jantungku yang terus bertalu mengila.

Dia terlihat shock setelah mendengar perkatanku.

"kau, tak mnegingatku,chagi?" katanya tak percaya.

Aku menggelang lemah sambil menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"mianhae…" sesalku

"aniyo, sudahlah, aku sudah tahu tentang amnesiamu. Jujur aku sedikit sedih mendengarmu melupakan semuanya termasuk aku. Namun tenaglah, sedikit demi sedikit aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya." Katanya sambil menggegam tangan kiriku.

"baiklah sebagai langkah awal, aku perkenalkan namamu. Ekh,,hem…" katanya sambil sedikit berdehem membetulkan suaranya lucu membuat aku tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakanya.

"annyeong, chagi! Chonen, cho kyuhyun imnida" katanya sambil membungkuk

"oh ya dan satu lagi, aku kekasihmu" imbuhnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap dalam mataku.

"eh,, euhm,, jeongmal?' kataku setengah tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak seorang pria tampan bak pangeran dalam cerita dongen mendadak muncul di depanku dan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kekasihku. Ani, mungkin dia kekasih seseorang yang disangka aku. Hhemm.. beruntungnya kau,,nona.

"tentu saja,, kau haru ingat kau itu milikku, arraseo!" keluhnya sambil mendelik lucu

"sudahlah, kau mau apa sekarang? Kau lapar, hem,,?" tanyanya beruntutut

Aku menggeleng lemah. "aniyo, kau sudah lama menungguku?"

Aku merutuki mulut lancangku yang tiba-tiba berkata semaunya. Siapa kau sehingga dia meu bersusah-susah menungguimu gadis bodoh! Dia hanya mengira kau kekasihnya!

"ani,, seumur hiduppun aku rela jika orang yang aku tunggu itu adalah kau chagi," katanya lembut sambil membelai pipiku.

Blush…

Aku merasa panas di sekujur wajahku memdapat belain lembutnya. Aku hilang akal, aku hilang logika! Sungguh aku benar-benar menyukai setiap inci sentuhan lembutnya. Aku tak lagi perduli ia benar-benar melakukanya untukku atau untuk gadisnya yang mirip denganku!

"persetan dengan gadis yang mirip denganku!" putusku tak perduli.

"kau melamun chagi_?"

"eh,, eum.." belum lagi aku selesai dengan pikiran gilaku sebuah suara mengejutkan aku dan kyuhyun.

"hyung..?" suara sorang pria yang kukenali sebagai polisi muda yang kemarin mengintrogasiku.

"YAK! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini,eoh!" katanya sedikit terkejut

"eh,, kau ternyata! Eum tentu saja aku mengenalnya diakan_"

"kau tak boleh sembarangan masuk kamar ini hyung! Nona ini dalam pengawasan khusus kami. Aku heran bagaimana caramu masuk kemari?" potongnya heran

"tssk,, kau banyak Tanya shin woo-ya! Apa setatusku sebagai namjachingunya tidak diperbolehkan mengunjungi kekasihnya yang sedang terbaring sakit,eoh!" keluhnya kesal

"eh, namjachingu? Jadi kau dan nona sungmin_" katanya sambil memandang kearahku dna kyuhyun bergantian

"sungmin? Nugu? Dia bukan sungmin babo! Namanya xiumin!" kata kyuhyun

Aku sedikit tertohok mendengar protesnya pada polisi ini. Dia bukan mencintaiku, dia mencintai xiumin.

"eh, eum itu dia yang menyuruhku memanggilnya begitu, hyung. Baiklah aku beri kalian waktu sebentar lagi. Setealh ini aku harap kau bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini hyung. Aku tak mau kena masalah karenamu, kau tahu!" dia mencibir dengan mulutnya sambil memandang kesal kearah kyuhyun

"tsskk.. ne, ne.! sudah sana! Kau mengganggu saja!"

Tak lama kemudia polisi tadi sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Hening sesaat…

"eum, kau kenal dengan pemuda tadi?" ujarku memecah keheningan.

"eoh, dia itu sepupuku. Ayahnya adalah kakak dari ibuku. Wae?" jawabnya

"anni, hanya ingin tahu saja."

Kulihat ia menatap aneh padaku, aku merasa dua ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku tapi masih ragu.

"eum, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu" katanya pada akhirnya

"ne,,?" gugupku. Oh jangan bilang dia ingin menanyakan tentang sungmin dan xiumin!" damn!

"kenapa shin woo bisa memanggilmu sungmin? Bukan xiumin?"

Binggo! Semua tepat seperti dugaanku aku garus jawab apa sekarang?

"eum,, ige,,," aku sedikit gugup entah kenapa. Bukankah aku sendiri yang tak mengakui diriku sebagai xiumin tapi kenapa justru sekarang aku ingin? Bodoh? Tentu. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku memang bukan xiumin atau siapalah yang mereka katakana, aku Lee Sungmin dan akan selalu jadi Lee sungmin bukan Kim Min Seok atau xiumin.

Kuhemnbuskan nafasku berat. Kurasa aku memang harus mengatakanya pada pemuda ini.

"namaku memang lee sungmin, apa kau masih mencuntaiku

…TBC…..

Gomawo buat yang udah baca mian updatenya telat.. ^^

Happy reading and mian kalo masih namyak typo…..^^


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR: LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : MYSTERY, ROMANTIC, TRAGEDY

MAIN CAST :

LEE SUNG MIN

CHO KYU HYUN

KIM MIN SEOK a.k.a XIUMIN (EXO)

KIM JONG DAE a.k.a CHEN (EXO)

Cast yang lain akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.

AUTHOR POV

Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang setelah mendengar kata-kata sungmin barusan. Dia memang tahu kperihal amnesia yang ia alami, namun jika sampai tak mengakui siapa dirinya tentulah ini jadi sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkanya juga.

"eh, apa maksudmu chagi?" ujar kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sungmin sudah ingin menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun namun tiba-tiba dilihatnya seorang pemuda masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya. Pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Sang tamurupanya juga sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"eh, kau ada sedang ada tamu, nona kim?" katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Kyuhyun memandang pemuda tadi sebentar dengan tatapan menyelidik. "maaf, anda siapa?" ujarnya

"eum, mian kalau aku menggangu kalian. Tapi aku mendapatkan pesan dari dokter shin untuk menemui nona Kim pagi ini. Oh iya, choneun Kim Jong Dae imnida. Aku pskiater yang dijadwalkan untuk bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sungmin tampak merengut tak senang melihat kedatangan sang pskiater muda.

"apa mereka fikir aku ini gila,eoh? Kenapa harus memanggil seorang pskiater?" keluhnya tak suka.

"aniyo, chagi. Bukan seperti itu. Mungkin orang tuamau ingin membantumu mengingat semuanya, makanya dia meminta tolong pada pskiater. Apa kau fikir orang yang bertemu pskiater semuanya orang tak waras,eoh?" kata kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan sungmin yang tampak sangat keberatan dan tak suka.

"ne, nona. Klienku tak semuanya orang gila kok. Saya disini hanya untuk membantu anda, bukan membuat anda menjadi orang gila dan terkurung di rumah sakit jiwa." Katanya lagi

"baiklah, sebaiknya aku meninggalkan kalian" kata kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut rambut sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas seolah-olah mengatakan lewat matanya bahwa ia tak mau ditinggal. Kyuhyun yang nampaknya sadar akan sorot mata itu mendekati sungmin dan mengecup bibir sungmin sekilas membuat sungmin berjengit kaget dan membulatkan matanya lebar akibat aksi tiba-tiba kyuhyun.

"tenaglah, aku tak akan jauh-jauh darimu. Setelah kau selesai dengan pemeriksaanmu. Aku akan kembali lagi, ne" katanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis kemudian mengacak rambut hitam sungmin sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan sungmin dan pskiater tadi.

"aku titip dia padamu Jong dae-ssi." Kata kyuhyun pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh jong dae yang tepat berada di sebalahnya.

"ne, tentu saja Kyuhyun-ssi"

Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan sebelum akhirnya kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Rasa canggung, meliputi kedua insan itu. Jujur saja rasa tak suka sungmin sedikit membuat jong dae tak nyaman. Namun ia harus dan tetap professional bukan? yang kini ada dalam fikiranya adalah, apakah gadis ini yang dulu menelponya?

"annyeong, nona Kim, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" jong dae berusaha membuka percakapan dengan sungmin yang masih memasang tampang cemberut dan kesalnya.

"sudahlah tak usah basa-basi denganku. Cepat katakan apa yang akan kau katakan dan segeralah pergi dari kamarku. Akau muak melihat wajahmu, tuan pskiater-ssi!" kata sungmin pelan namun menusuk hati.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum tipis dan tampak maklum akan respon sungmin.

"oh, tentu saja. Aku akan pergi setelah aku mendengar semua ceritamu, baiklah. Karena kau tak mau berlama-lama melihat wajah tampanku, mari kita mulai sekarang, otthe?" goda jongdae pada sungmin.

Sungmin mendecih tak suka, melihat kelakar sang pskiater yang terlalu percaya diri.

"tsssk,, percaya diri sekalai kau tuan, wajah seperti itu kau bilang tampan? Oh ayolah?" sungmin tersenyum meremehkan sambil memandang jongdae dari atas ke bawah.

"hahahaha,,, kau sangat jujur sekali nona kim. Baiklah mari kita mulai saja ne, aku takut semakin kau memperhatikan wajahku kau nanti akan jatuh cinta padaku nanti, hhahahhah…" ucapnya polos tanpa dosa

"oh,, astaga! Kau..? sudahlah… terserahkau sajalah" sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan.

"baikalah, nona. Pertama-tama. Bolehkah aku duduk, lelah juga terus berdiri disini." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekat keranjang sungmin.

Sungmin hanya melengos tak perduli.

"baiklah, nona kim. Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa kau sedang sedih? Bahagia? Atau ada perasaan lain yang kau rasakan?" ujarnya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah sungmin. Sungguh ia sangat mengagumi wajah cantik milik gadis ini. Mata foxy bulat nya yang terus mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, pipi tembam yang makin terlihat bulat tak kala ia tengah mengembungkanya sekarang oh jangan lupakan bibir "M" shapenya yang semerah cherry.

"DAMN! SHIT! Dia cantik sekali!" teriak jongdae dalam hati.

Sungmin mengehela nafasanya perlahan sebelum memulai membuka mulutnya.

"aku bingung." Kata sungmin singkat.

Jongdae sedikit tersenyum karena akhirnya sungmin merespon pertanyaannya walaupu sebenarnya dia tak menegrti arah pembicaraan ini namun ia berusah serius.

"eh,,kenapa?"

"hhh,, pernahkah kau bangun dari tidurmu lalu tiba-tiba muncul begitu banyak orang asing yang mendatangimu dan mengatakan padamu hal-hal aneh?"

Jongdae menggelng pelan "lanjutkan"

" setelah itu kau dipaksa untuk menjadi orang lain yang namanya pun belum pernah kau dengar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau jadi aku?" keluh sungmin

"benarkah, memangnya apa yang mereka katakan? Bolehkah aku tahu? Kau bisa menceritakan padaku semuanya. Disini aku tak akan mengatakan apapun, aku hanya akan mendengar semua cerita, keluh kesah bahkan kemarahanmupun akan aku dengar." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis dan tulus.

"hhh,, benarkah?"

"tentu saja nona Kim," balas jongdae

Sungmin kembali merengut tak suka

"eh. Apa aku salah bicara" jongdae yang sadar akan perubahan air muka sungmin langsung angkat bicara.

"ne, kau melakukan kesalahan besar seperti yang mereka semua lakukan padaku." Kata sungmin ketus.

"eh,, jeongmal? Mianhae jika memang aku melakukan kesalahan, tapi kalau boleh aku tahu apa salahku nona Kim?"

"aku bukan nona kim, jadi aku tak suka ada yang memanggilku dengan nama itu, arraseo!" putusnya tegas

"y..ye? lalu aku harus memanggilmu siapa?"

"Sungmin, namaku Lee Sungmin" kata sungmin tegas penuh penekanan di setiap hurufnya.

"oh,,baikalah, sungmin-ssi. Boleh aku dengar ceritamu?"

"hhh,, baiklah…"

"namaku lee sungmin. Aku lahir dan besar di Ilsan. Tak ada hal yang istimewa yang bisa aku ceritakan. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis desa biasa yang hidup biasa-biasa saja. Melewati masa kecil dan remajaku dengan semua hal-hal biasa. Tak ada kekayaan berlebih, popularitas bahkan namjachingu kaya selayaknya semua yang gadis-gadis seusiaku banggakan. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesali semuanya karena ada ummaku yang selalu berada disampingku. Dia adalah wanita yang sanagt cantik, senyumnya perhatiannya bahkan teriakan sayangnya padaku merupakan hal yang sangat aku sukai. Namun segalanya berubah saat suatu pagi aku mendapat kabar bahwa ummaku mengalami kecelakaan dan harus mengalami koma setelahnya."

FLASHBACK ON

"kumohon dokter, selamatkan ummaku. Lakukan apapun agar ia bisa sembuh dokter" peluh sungmin berjatuhan saat ia bicara degan dokter yang merawat ummanya.

"mianhae, sungmin-ssi. Kami sudah melakukan segalanya. Namun luka dikepala ummamu terlalu parah." Ujar sang dokter tampak menyesal

"andwae, jebal. Uisanim, aku kan bayar berapapun agar ummaku bisa sembuh. Hhiiiksss,,, hiikkss,, jebal hanya dia yang kupunya di dunia ini.. hhikkss…" tubuhnya bergetar hebat tangisnya pun makin menjadi

"hhusstt,, uljima,, sungmin-ssi, aku sudah melakukan segalanya yang aku mampu, sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa. Memohon pada tuhan semoga ia memberikan jalan yang terbaik pada ummamu, ne" kata dokter itu pelan sambil memeluk tubuh rapuh dan lelah sungmin yang entah sudah beberapa lama terus menangis. Diusapnya pucuk kepala sungmin sayang berharap dengan begini bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"hhikkss,, hhikkss,, gamsahamnida uisanim,, mianhe,, kalau aku sempat berteriak padamu,, hhikkss,,, mianhe.." kata sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Sang dokter yang tak tega melihat sungmin menghentikan tindakan sungmin dan kemudian menatap wajah kusut sungmin. Hatinya seakan ikut merasa sakit saat gadis mungil itu menangis pilu dihadapanya.

"sudahlah,, ini semua sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai dokter untuk membantumu dan semua orang yang membutuhkanku." Katanya lembut.

"sekarang lebih baik kau hapus air matamu. Apa kau mau saat umammu bangun nanti ia melihat putri cantiknya mengangis seperti ini,eoh?" imbuhnya

"hiks,, ne,, uisanim. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum manis

"nah, begitu kan lebih baik bukan. Baiklah aku tinggal dulu oke! Sampai jumpa lagi"

Sungmin kembali lagi melakukan rutinitas yang sudah berhari-hari ia lakukan. Memandangi wajah pucat ummanya yang terbaring damai di dalam ruang iccu. Kini tak ada lagi senyum cantik dan menawan yang biasa ummanya suguhkan. Bahkan sekarang ia merindukan deathglare ummanya yang terkenal sangat mengerikan.

"hhikkss,, bogoshipo, umma! Jeongmal bogoshipo…hhikkss,,,"

"umma, kumohon bagunlah umma..hhikkss,, aku bisa apa kalau tak ada umma,, hhikks,,, aku takut umma… hhikksss,, hhikkss,.." ratapnya pilu dibalik kaca yang menghalangi ruangan tersebut.

"nona,," tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"ne,,," katanya dengan suara serak. Ia mengusap air mata yang megalir di wajahnya kemudian menatap orang yang menepukya yang ia yakini adalah suster di rumah sakit ini.

"bisa anda ikut saya sebentar. Ada hal yang ingin saya katakan pada anda." Ucapnya

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian mengekor suster tadi ke sebuag ruangan.

"maaf nona, menurut data yang ada pada kami, anda belum melunasi biaya oprasi umma anda. Bahkan anda baru membayar seperempatnya saja. Kami_"

"aku janji aku akan melunasi semuanya suster, kumohon beri aku waktu lagi. Aku sedang berusaha mencari uang." Pelasnya

"maaf nona, buaknya kami tak ingin membatu anda, namun ini sudah menjadi peraturan dari pihak rumah sakit. Kami mohon maaf apa bila anda tidak bisa melunasi setidaknya tiga perempat dari seluruh total biaya dengan sangat meneyesal kami akan menghentikan semua perawatan pada umma anda." Kata sang suster tampak menyesal

"hhikss,, hikkss,, jebal,, jangan hentikan perawatan ummaku, suster. Dia bisa mati tanpa alat-alat itu, jebal,,hhiikks,, hhikss,,, kumohon" sungmin merendahkan harga dirinya dengan bersujut di depan sang suster berharap belas kasihanya.

"nona, jangan seperti ini, bangunlah nona" sang suster yang Nampak tak enak melihat sungmin menarik sungmin agar kembali berdiri.

"hhikks,, hhikkss,, jebal suster.. jangan hentikan perawatan ummaku,, hhikks,,," ujarnya lagi.

"baiklah nona, saya beri satu minggu lagi, tapi setelahnya saya tak bisa lagi membantu anda."

Sungmin menganagguk senang

"ne, gamsahamnida. Suster! Saya janji. Saya akan melunasinya secepatnya."

Sang suster hanya menganguk pelan sembari tersenyum ramah.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Wajahnya sayu, tatapan matanya kosong seakan tak ada lagi semangat hidup yang ia miliki. Namun semua itu tiba-tiba sirna saat sungmin mulai mengingat raut wajah ibunya.

"aku tak boleh lemah! Aku harus kuat demi umma! Aku yakin aku bisa… Lee sungmin hwiting!" sekuat tenaga ia berusaha kembali memompa semangatnya.

Dia berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan segenap keyakina penuh. Entah sudah berapa tempat yang ia kunjungi untuk mencoba peruntunganya mencari kerja namun tak satupun yang menerimanya.

"hhhaaaahh,, kemana lagi aku harus mencari kerja? Aku harus segera mendapatkan uang itu.. aaiigooo.. tuhan kumohon bantulah aku" keluhnya pada sang pencipta.

Tanpa ia sadari kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah bar yang cukup besar. Terbersit di fikiranya untuk bekerja disana sebagai pelayan, siapa tahu kali ini nasib baik berpihak padanya.

"aku coba saja!" tekatnya bulat

Dengan takut-takut ia memasuki bar yang masih sepi itu. Di mengedarkan pandanganya kesegala penjuru mencari sosok pemilik dari bar ini.

"hai anak kecil! Kenapa kau berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini,eoh?" tegur seseorang yang membuat sungmin terlonjak kaget dan langsung memandang kearahnya

"eh,, eum mianhae, aku sedang mencari pemilik bar ini, apa kau tahu diaman aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" kata sungmin takut-takut

"hahahah,, kenapa kau mencariku?" kata seorang wanita cantik dengan dress putih pendenk yang membalut tubuh mulus dan sexynya.

"eh, jadi eonnie pemiliknya.. oh,, sukurlah. Aku sudah mencari anda sejak tadi. Eum,bolehkah aku bekerja disini?" katanya dengan mata berbinar

"hahahahaha,, kau pasti bercanda anak kecil. Aku bisa ditangkap polisi karena mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur di barku! Sudahlah cepat pulang apa kau tak takut diamarahi ibumu?" ucapnya enteng

"aku bukan anak kecil,eonnie.. umurku sudah 19 tahun. Kumohon izinkan aku bekerja disini eonnie. Aku tak tahu lagi harus kemana. Aku benar-banar membutuhkuan uang. Ibuku sedang dirawat dirumah sakit, hhikks,,, jebal terimalah aku bekerja,eonnie." Sungmin menunjukan wajah memelasnya pada sang wanita

"oh, astaga,, apa kau tahu tempat apa ini nona, ini bar? Kau sadar apa itu bar bukan? Disini buka tenpat bekerja untuk orang-orang baik? Apa kau masih mau bekerja disini,eoh?" kata wanita tadi mengingatkan sungmin

"aniyo,eonni. Aku tak akan menyesal. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar ummaku bisa selamat. jebal eonnie.." katanya sambil terus memohon

"hhh,, baiklah,apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" kata sang pemilik

"eh,, apa ya? Aku bisa apa saja. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapat banyak uang." Putusnya.

" jeongmal?"

"ne" sungmin mengangguk mantap mengiyakan kata-kata wanita tadi.

"baiklah, karena kau cukup cantik dan tubuhmu juga yaahh.. lumayan bagus lah. aku ada sebuah pekerjaan untukmu. Kau mau?" katanya

Sungmin sedikit berfikir jangan-jangan ia kan dijual sebagai gadis penghibur?"

"eh,, y..ye? aku diterima,eoh?" katanya tarbata

"tssk,, kau bahkan belum tahu pekerjaanya sudah minta diterima, dasar yeoja pabo!" gersahnya kesal

"eh,, minhae, eonnie. Jadi apa pekerjaan untukku?" tanyanya lagi

"kau bisa menari?" ujar sang wanita.

"eh,, eum,, yah,, akurasa aku bisa. Tapi untuk apa aku menari? Bukankah aku akan diterima sebagai pelayan? Katanya bingung.

"hahhahaha,, kau pasti bercanda. Ini bar nona. Pelayan disini dan pelayan di luar sana sangat jauh berbeda. Jadi apa kau masih mau? Jangan bilang aku tak memperingatkanm nanti jika kau menyesal." Tegasnya

Sungmin makin ragu menerima pekerjaan ini namun dia bisa apa. Dia sudah dikejar kewajiban untuk membayar biaya ummanya.

"ne, eonnie. aku mau bekerja disini, jadi apa pekerjaan untukku?" katanya penuh tekat

"hhmm,,,,baiklah, kurasa kau cocok untuk menjadi seorang penari di barku. Wajahmu cukup menjual."

"penari?" sungmin mengerjap bingung

"ne, salah satu penariku barusaja keluar. Kau bisa menggantikan tempatnya."

"aku menari? Oh astaga apa yang hatus aku lakukan? Apa ini masih bisa dikatakan pekerjaan yang baik? Hhhh nan molla yang penting aku segera dapat uang" putusnya.

"baiklah,eonnie. aku mau."

"ok! Kau bisa mulai kerja di barku besok malam. Oh iya sejak tadi kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Park Jungsoo tapi mereka biasa memanggilku leeteuk, dan kau?"

"Sungmin, lee sungmin imnida eonnie."

"oke! Besok malam aku tunggu kau disini tepat jam 10 mala,eothhe.?" Kata jungsoo.

"tentu,eonnie aku akan dating tepat waktu besok. Gamsahamnida sudah menerimaku." Kata sungmin senang lalu membungkuk hormat.

"sudahlah, lihat dulu apa pekerjaanmu besok baru kau putuskan berterimakasih atau tidak. Sekarang pulanglah kau terlihat sangat kacau." Sarannya.

"ne, eonnie."

FLASHBACK OFF

"aku sempat shock ketika aku sadar bahwa aku akan bekerja sebagai seorang penari striptis, namun aku mulai membulatkan lagi tekatku karena aku melakukan ini semua demi ummaku" ujar sungmin sambil menerawang mengingat-ingat lagi awal ceritanya sebagai seorang striptis

"lalu? Apa kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dengan menari nona?" ujar jongdae ingin tahu

Sungmin tersenym miris

"ne, tentu saja, berkat semua arahan dari jungsoo eonnie, dalam waktu singkat aku sudah jadi primadina di bar itu. Mereka bilang wajah polosku sangat menggoda. Hhahhaah,, benarkah?" kata sungmin sambil menatap jongdae kemudian.

Jongdae tampak tersnyum kikuk mendapati pertanyaan sungmin yang sangat tiba-tiba. Kalau boleh Ia jujur pastilah ia akan berteriak mengiyakan namun ia harus sadar dan mengontrol dirinya.

"lalu? Umma anda?" jongdae berusaha mengalihkan fikiranya dengan kembali lagi memulai pertanyaanya.

"hhhhh,, dia pergi meninggalkanku tepat saat aku dengan susah payah membawa uang untuknya. Lucu bukan? Aku rela melakukan segalanya untuknya tapi ia malah dengan mudahnya menyerah pada nasib. Kurasa tuhan memang tak pernah adil padaku"

"kau harus sabar nona, aku yakin semuanya akan indah pada waktunya. Percayalah tuhan tak pernah memberikan cobaan yang melebihi batas kemampuan umatnya. Kau masih percaya itu bukan?"

"hahahaha,,memang gampang bicara tuan pskiater-ssi, namun cobalah kau rasakan bila kau mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Masihkah kau percaya tuhan maish ada untukmu?" ujarnya meremehkan.

"mungkin kau benar, aku tak merasakannya. Oke baiklah. Lalu menurutmu apa yang membuat banyak orang menduga bahwa kau ini kim min seok?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "molla"

"aku juga bingung, seingatku aku tak memiliki saudara." Imbuhnya.

"apa menurutmu aku ini mirik dengan nona kim itu?"

"mianhe nona, aku sendiri juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku juga tak tahu." Kata jongdae sambil tersnyum miring

"hhh,, molla." Sungmin menghela afasnya pelan nanmpak tak perduli

" oke, baiklah, saya rasa ckup untuk hari ini. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi, ne. senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, nona lee."

"oh,, kau sudah mau pergi,,,?" kata sungmin kaget

Joongdae tersenyum kecil "kau tak mau aku pergi,eoh?" godanya

"tsskk,, kau lucu sekali? Aka hanya senang karena akhirnya kau sadar juga untuk pergi! Aiiggoo,, kau ini percaya diri sekali." Keluh sungmin

"hhhahahahah,,ne, ne. aku hanya bercanda denganmu nona cantik. Baiklah aku pergi sekarang ne, annyeong." Pamitnya.

"hhmmm…."

Sungmin sedang memandang kosong sesaat setelah pskiater tadi meninggalkannya. Hatinya sedikit nmerasa lebih baik saat ia telah menceritakan kisahnya tadi.

"hhhh,, ternyata dia ada gunanya juga. Aku sedikit merasa lebih baik sekarang." Monolognya.

CLEK….

Lagi-lagi pintu kamarnya terbuka. Keluarlah sosok wanita canik yang sejak ia sadar mengaku sebagai ummanya. Kali ini apa lagi yang akan ia katakan? Itulah yang ad adalam otak sungmin.

"annyeong putriku yang cantik, bagaimana keaadaanmu pagi ini? Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" katanya lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"hhmm,, lumayan." Jawabnya asal.

"syukurlah. Aku sangat berharap kau bisa segera pulang kerumah chagi. Oiya, aku membawakanmu album foto kenangan keluarga kita. Ayo kita kita lihat.." katanya penuh semangat lalu langsung naik keatas ranjang sungmin tanpa menunggu izin.

Dengan wajah ogah-ogahan ia menuruti kata-katanya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat foto seorang gadis cilik yang sangat mirip denganya.

"eh, ige_"

"oh, ini, kau ingat. Ini foto kita saat kita sedang liburan di hawai. Kau ingat?" kata jaejong sumringah.

"eum,, anni. Tapi aku merasa aku pernah kepantai yang hampir sama dengan ini namun airnya tak sejernih ini dan lagi itu bukan di hawai seingatku."

"eh,, benarkah,,?"

"ne, lalu karena tak hati-hati kakimu sempat tersandung karang sehingga luka cukup dalam. Kami panic sekali waktu itu chagi,," ceritanya lagi

"terluka? Oh,, luka yang yang ada di telapak kaki kiriku itu? Jadi karena karang? Padahal seingatku aku tak berenang?" kata sungmin bingung.

"eh,, benar chagi. Umma dan appa sampi harus berlari-lari mencari klinik terdekat untuk mengobati kakimu." Kata jaejong kekeh

"hhh,, molla" kata sungmin.

Setelahnya jaejong mulai memperlihatkan satu-persatu foto kengan miliknya. Semua yang jaejong ceritakan tak ada satupun yang masuk dal otaknya. Memang semuanaya hamper ada kemiripan namun kenangan milik jaejong lebih indah dari miliknya. Dan tibalah pada sebuah foto gadis bebaju biru yang sangat mirip denganya. Dia yakin ini dirinya namun seingatnya ia tak perah ke kota itu. Mana ada uang dia bisa jalan-jalan dan befoto di paris seperti gadis itu.

"ige, ini dimana?' katanya tertarik

"eh,, ini foto saat kau pergi liburan ke paris beberapa saat yang lalu, chagi. Kau pergi dengan baekyun, dan kyungsoo. Kau ingat?"

Sungmin kembali menggeleng

"aigo,, siapa lagi itu baekhyun dan kyungsoo?" keluh sungmin dalam hati.

Oh, iya chagi aku hampir lupa, sebentar lagi aka nada kejutan untukmu." Jaejong tersenyum senang

"kejutan?"

"ne, kau ingin tahu?" serunya

"apa?"

"kau akan dapat tangan dan kaki baru…. Aku sudah memesannya pada seorang ahli robotic. Dan dia berjanji menyerahkanya hari ini." Ujarnya

"eh, jeongmal?" kata sungmin

"eum, sebentar lagi,, dia akan kemari. Kita tunggu ne." katanya

Benar saja tak berselang lama kudengar pintu kamarku di ketuk dan seorang pemuda masuk membawa sebuah boks besar.

"annyeong, nyonya dan nona kim, mianhae membuat kalian menunggu." Katanya

"aniyo, sehun-ssi. Yang penting kau sudah datang. Putriku sudah tak sabar menunggumu." Kata jaejong

"bukan,aku yang dia tunggu nyonya,, pasti barang ini yang ia tunggu. Heheheh" kekehnya ringan.

"hhahaha,, kau benar. Ya sudah kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja.

Tak menunggu lama kaki dan tanga baru sungmin sudah terpasang sempurna memang awalnya sedikit susah untuk menggunakanya namun semakin lama sungmin mulai mahir menggunakan amnggota baru di tubuhnya. Setelah hampir dua minggu dirawat di rumah sakit, dokter shin akhirnya memperbolehkan keluarga kim membawa sungmin " pulang" kerumah.

Setelah mengurus semua administrasi, mereka semua pulang kerumah lengkap denan iring-iringan mobil polisi yang mengikuti. Bila ada orang yang tak ahu pastilah mereka mengira ada presiden atau menteri yang lewat karena panjangnya iring-iringan itu. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian sampailah sungmin ke sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan elit di kota seoul. Rasa takjub kontan langsung menguar dari dalam dirinya

"astaga,, inikah "rumahku"? batinya

Di depan pintu sudah terpasang sebuah banner besar Bertuliskan

WELCOME HOME OUR PRINCESS! Lengkap dengan pita dan balon yang menghiasinya. Sebagai penambutnya hanya ada adik dan seorang lelaki tampa ang kemarin mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Menatap senyum yang tercetak dari wajah rupawannya meembuat degup jantung sungmin meningkat seketika. Wajahnya terasa panas entah kenapa.

" selamat datang eonnie! Aku rindu sekali padamu!" kata gadis yang ia temui semalam.

"sudah ayo cepat masuk, minnie masih butuh banyak istirahat, lagipula diluar dingin banyak angin." Kata sang ayah mengingatkan putri bungsunya.

Sang anak hanya mengangguk menegrti kemudian meggandeng tangan kiri sungmin dan membantunya masuk kerumah. Dia duduk di ruang tamu yang sangat luas yang langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah grand piano dan sebuah bar mini tak jauh dari sana.

"rupanya hidupku tak pernah jauh dari bar!" batinya miris.

Baiklah umma dan appa akan meninggalkanmu disini dengn kyuhyun ne, jarena sepertinya dia sudah menunggu kepulanganmu sejak lama. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat merindukamu,kan.. hahahahah..." jaejong menggoida kyuhyun enteng tanpa mengiundahkan perubahan wajah kyuhyun yang memerah sekarang.

"tsskk,,, kekanakan." Cibir sungmin

Taklama mereka benar-benar pergi menyisakan kedua mahluk iu sendirian.

"eum,, apa kau sudah lebih baik?" kata kyuhyun basa-basi

"eum,, kukira. Kau bisa lihat aku sudah punya tangan dan kaki baru sekarang jadi kurasa ini suda lebih baik.

"oh,, tentu saja... kau lelah tidak? Mau kuanatar ke kamar?" ujar kyuhyun lagi.

"boleh,, kurasa aku juga ingin tahu dimana kamarku." Jawab sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun memebantu sungmin ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Sedikit susahh memang tapiu dia senag melakukanya. Toh dia fikir ini untuk kekasihnya bukan?

"nah,, kita sampai" kata kyuhyun riang sambil membukakan pintu kamar bercat biru total itu.

Sungmin mulai memandang berkelilin dengan matanya. Diamatinya keseluruhan detail kamarini. Sungguh tak ada satupun yang ia sukai. Pertama warna favoritnya merah, dua dia tak suka boneka ia suka bunga dan terakhir dia tak pernah mendapatkan benda itu. Sebuah piala besar yang terbuat dari kuningan yang menandaka ia pernah menjuarai suatu perlombaan. Bukan tak mungkin diua menag tapi dia taki punya kesempatan saja.

"kau sukakembali berada di kamarmu,eoh?"tanya kyuhyun mengejutkan sungmin.

Dia hanya mengendikan bahu "biasa saja." Di kembali melangkah masuk dan mendudukan tubuhnya disebah sofa ecil di sebelah meja. Mengambil tempat disamping sungmin.

"oiya, kemarin kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku bukan?"

"sungmin menoleh sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Pura-pura lupa sebenarnya. Dia ingat benar apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"mwo?"

"itu,, kenapa dulu shi woo memanggilmu sungmin?" ujarnya ragu

Sungmi mengehela nafasnya sebentar. Rupanya diaharus benar-benar mengatakanya sekarang.

"kalau aku katakan aku bukan xiumin apa kau masih mencintaku? Kalau kukatakan aku ini sungmin apa kau percaya?" tanaya sungmin sambil menatap mata kuhyn tajam.

Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu ana bisa melongo tak percaya. Dia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Memang benar dia mencintai xiumin. Tapi kalau begini ceritanya bagaimana? Apa mungkin gadis yang kini ada di hadapanya bukan kekasihnya? Tapi debaran jantungnya memang terasa lain, didekat gadis ini degupnya makin menggila. Awalnya ia anggap ini biasa mengingat dia baru saja bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya setelah sekian lama ia dikabarkan menghilang, namun sekarang ia sadar debaran ini lain. Lebih dalam dan kuat.

"aku tak perduli siapapun kau chagi, yang akau tahu aku mencintaimu. Titik!" putus kyuhyun akhirnya setelah lama ia bergulat dengan fikiranya sendiri.

Sungmin tentu saja kaget menyadari bahwa jawaan seperti itulah yang akan dilontarkan pria ini. Namun disisi lain ia tersenyum senang setidaknya pria ini mungkin tulus mencintainya, sosoknya sekarang.

"jeongmal?" katanya setengah ragu

"tentu saja! kau mau bukti apa untuk meyakinkanmu?" tantang kyuhyun

Sungmin nampak berfikir sebentar dan kemudian dia berpaling dan menatap kyuhyun

"sentuh aku,,,," ujarnya tenang

TBC

Fiieeuuwwhhh... selesai deh chap ini. Semoga kalian suka janga lupa reviewnya ya,, gmasahae saranghae...^^^


End file.
